Complejo de Hermano Mayor
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren y Levi son novios hace más de un año, conviven en el departamento que era de Eren, y tienen una vida armoniosa y romántica, ¿quien no podría ser feliz al lado del musculoso Levi o el cálido y amigable Eren? Pero una visita inesperada viene a romper toda la armonía. Zeke, el hermano mayor de Eren y que además es homofóbico. Two Shot/Riren/AU/Comedia/Leve Zeke x Levi/Lime
1. Visita inesperada

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Después de tantas lágrimas vengo a traerles un poco de sonrisas, jajaja... por ahora... no en serio, quiero un fic divertido que a todos les guste y diferente de lo habitual. Nunca tuvieron a un familiar que los estuvo defendiendo como gallina con pollitos o sobre protegiéndolos? Bueno, a Eren le va a pasar. Espero les guste esto, NO ES LONG FIC, son sólo tres capítulos y ya está todo definido hasta el final, con lo cual les digo que pueden leer sin miedo a llorar, jajaja. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, esto es sin fines de lucro y lo hago por diversión y satisfacción personal.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, lime, situaciones caóticas.

 **DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA:**

Aikawa33

Deathnojuno

RizeCorrales

 **AngelGefallen** , por cierto búsquenla en Fanfiction, tiene unos fics espectaculares y con una redacción de oro, les recomiendo mis tres favoritos: "Irresistible", "Hot & Heavy" y "De Pecados y Plegarias", para los que no conocen fanfiction, busquen en google: , "AngelGefallen" y listo! no se van a arrepentir.

Para la hermosa y linda: **Daughter of Calypso** , que me ha llenado de su amor y me ha dejado preciosos reviews en prácticamente todos mis fics! Gracias amorosa!

Para **luisamargotp** , que también está al pendiente y siempre me deja su amor a través de sus linda palabritas de aliento, gracias hermosa de mi corazón! Siempre te leo y te tengo en cuenta!

Y para la preciosa ** **ola-chan** , que no sé si lo leerá, pero ella siempre me promociona en la página de fanfics de Facebook y es un amor!

Y por supuesto, no quiero olvidarme de **Diosa de la Muerte** , que ella me consiguió la imagen que usé para la portada y que parecía interesada en esta historia, al fin la publiqué, je.

 **Por cierto la preciosa portada es de la ingeniosa RivaiFem TA, que siempre está apoyándome y filosofando sobre la vida conmigo, te loveo fuerte, preciosa!**

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Los hermanos sean unidos, porque esa es la ley primera.**_

 _ **tengan unión verdadera, en cualquier tiempo que sea.**_

 _ **Porque si entre ellos pelean,**_

 _ **los devoran los de afuera".**_

 _ **José Hernández - Martin Fierro**_

.

.

Levi miró apáticamente al semi-dios de aspecto delicioso frente a él. No todos los días se abre la puerta de tu departamento y te está mirando la copia del dios Apolo con… ¿"enojo, "molestia"? No estaba seguro, alguna de esas dos cosas. Por supuesto no le iba a coquetear, por muy papacito que estuviera, ni falta que le hacía, porque ya tenía su propio semi-dios, ese de piel tersa, bronceada, que anoche había estado gimiendo su nombre mientras le arañaba la espalda… No, ni de chiste lo cambiaba por otro, por muy bueno que estuviera. Eren tenía su corazón, su polla, todo de él.

El hombre "Apolo", como lo bautizó mentalmente, tenía la melena rubia natural algo larga, una tupida barba recortada pulcramente que le daba marco a unos bonitos y sensuales labios rosas, atractivos ojos verdes, de un color casi diría igual, al de su suculento y joven novio, lentes bifocales redonditos, al mejor estilo Jhon Lennon, y por último un cuerpazo de sargento de ejército, todo dentro de unos… ¿1,80mts? Por ahí debía andar, tal vez un poco más, porque sin dudas sería más alto que Eren. Levi estaba resignado a su altura, y en esta etapa de su vida no le producía ni cosquillas que se burlaran de él, su baja estatura se compensaba con otras "dotes" mucho más importantes, "dotes" que su bonito novio lamía y chupaba casi a diario. No, de ninguna manera le cambiaría a Dios unos centímetros de más en altura por unos centímetros de menos allá abajo, no señor, déjenlo nomás como estaba.

Todo esto elucubró en los 3 segundos en los que hizo una veloz inspección de arriba abajo, del orangután rubio frente a él.

— ¿Sí? Buenos días… -habló con su ronca y grave voz, especialmente antes de tomar el café del desayuno. Eren se estaba duchando mientras tanto, hacía unos minutos ya había cortado el agua.

El hombre frente a él frunció el ceño, miró un pequeño papel que tenía entre las manos y luego volvió a mirar a Levi. Vestía ropa extranjera, a decir por las letras bordadas en uno de los bolsillos, algo como ruso o similar, una maleta medio grande de color verde oliva a su costado y una gran mochila en la espalda, sin duda era turista, o extranjero. De hecho se dio cuenta que podía ser extranjero porque había un leve acento entre alemán y ruso cuando al fin lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Este es el departamento 77 del edificio Stoghen? ¿Barrio Sina?

—Sí, ¿a quién busca? ¿O qué quiere, señor?

— ¿Eren Jaeger vive aquí? –esta vez Levi prestó más atención.

—Sí, vive aquí, ¿quién lo busca?

—Pensé que vivía solo –dijo frunciendo un poco los músculos del rostro en un rictus de molestia.

—Pues hace ya un año que vivo con él, ¿me dice su nombre así le aviso?

— ¿Quién eres tú? –lo increpó el grandote apretando el papel en sus manos y retorciéndolo.

—Eso debería decirme usted a mí, no tengo por qué responderle primero, siendo que usted es el que ha venido a la puerta de mi casa. ¿Quién es usted y porqué está buscando a Eren?

— ¿Eres un guardaespaldas? ¿Un compañero de departamento?

Levi comenzó a cabrearse.

—Escuche, señor sin nombre, le doy exactamente diez segundos para presentarse debidamente o en su defecto lo eyectaré de aquí metiéndole una gran patada en su misterioso culo, ¿he sido claro?

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? –dijo acercándose Eren mientras se refregaba el cabello todavía húmedo por el baño reciente. Normalmente salía de la ducha y su pareja le tenía listo un desayuno fenomenal, el cual tomaba sentado en su falda, siempre en short o directamente en bóxer. Era una especie de "rutina" entre ellos. Mientras Levi miraba el aburrido noticiero, acariciaba las preciosas piernas del de cabello castaño. Y eso podía terminar en un "rapidito" sobre la mesa o unos manoseos que lo ponían de increíble buen humor para afrontar el día. Pero cuando vio al hombre frente a la puerta quedó paralizado.

—Este idiota te busca y no quiere decirme quién es, ¿lo conoces? –dijo Levi de mal humor.

— ¿Eren?

—Zeke…

— ¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?

—Ven Levi –Eren lo arrastró del brazo un poco para adentro, estaba pálido y casi descompuesto, le susurró-. Es mi hermano…

— ¿Tienes un hermano?

—Bueno, medio hermano, por parte de mi papá. Escucha, trátalo bien, es algo… mmm… especial y… eehh… es homofóbico… él no sabía que yo…

— ¿Eren? –dijo el otro colándose por la puerta y arrastrando su valija. Levi levantó una ceja y lo miró con mala cara.

—Zeke, entra, entra, ya me termino de vestir, espérame por favor, toma asiento. Ya vuelvo –miró a Levi por detrás del gorilón que había entrado y juntó sus manos en una muda súplica de que no complicara la situación.

La verdad era que ni él, ni Eren hablaban mucho de sus familiares. Levi conocía a Carla, la madre de Eren, - que incluso había ido a visitarlos un par de veces. Una mujer hermosa y asombrosa, que desde un principio aceptó la relación sin problemas. Eren había crecido con ella, se había separado de su padre hacía unos diez años y ahora vivía un ardoroso romance con un tipo poco sociable (como él) de nombre Keith. Parecían llevarse bien, Eren era feliz, y si el mocoso estaba contento a él le bastaba. Con respecto a él mismo, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, no conocía a su padre y vivió hasta los 18 con un tío que pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro de la casa. Por lo que Levi desde temprana edad aprendió a valerse por sí mismo.

Y ahora descubría que su novio tenía un medio hermano ogro (por la altura, Levi rápidamente lo había degrado del puesto de semi-dios, especialmente al enterarse que era homofóbico), que encima parecía dispuesto a instalarse ahí. Hell, no.

—Soy Levi –se presentó de entrada e imponiéndose, no le importaba si era el supremo pontífice, que supiera que él tenía peso en ese departamento también-, y soy la pareja de tu hermano –al diablo con el pedido del mocoso, tenía 33 años, no iba a estar escondiéndose debajo de la alfombra a esas alturas de su vida, además pagaba el alquiler por completo hacía más de seis meses (al principio solo pagaba la mitad), para que Eren no tuviera que trabajar y pudiera estudiar sin apremios.

El más bajo disfrutó ampliamente la forma grosera en que se le desfiguraba la cara al rubio peli largo cara de culo fruncido y cagado.

—No me gustan esa clase de bromas –cortó en seco el hombre y carraspeando se adentró en el departamento. Dejando su enorme equipaje a un costado del sillón y sacándose la campera que dejó desparramada en el mismo. Levi levantó la prenda con bronca y le habló de mala manera.

—No soporto el desorden, para la ropa de calle hay un guardarropa, está detrás de la puerta, agradecería que lo usaras –y luego dejó la campera colgada en ese lugar.

Pero el tal Zeke lo ignoró por completo, se fue a la cocina para empezar a revolver en busca de una taza, hacía frío y necesitaba urgentemente un café caliente, o cualquier cosa que lo hiciera revivir un poco.

— ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Levi apareciendo por detrás.

—No me hables, marica –contestó mirándolo de manera glacial. Levi casi que no podía creer el desparpajo de ese desconocido, no le contestó de inmediato porque lo agarró de sorpresa con las guardias bajas. Justo entró Eren, con unos jeans y un buzo cuello de tortuga, poco le faltaba para convertirse en una monja.

—No te preocupes, Zeke, ve a sentarte, te haré ese capuchino que te gusta tanto –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras el rubio le magreaba la cabeza y luego lo abrazaba con cariño.

—Aaaah, tenía tantas ganas de verte cachorrito. Debes cumplir tu promesa, la próxima vez debes venir a Rusia. Papá está en Alemania en estos momentos, ocupado con una conferencia. Yo me instalaré en casa cuando termine aquí, podrías venirte conmigo, después de todo empiezan tus vacaciones en un mes, ¿no?

—Ah, sí… es verdad –dijo Eren un poco presionado-. Ya tendremos tiempo de planificar las cosas, ejem… él es Levi, eh… vivimos aquí hace un año y bueno, no tuve oportunidad de hablarte de él.

—Sí, bueno, prepárame el capuchino, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte. ¿Sigue disponible la habitación del ala sur?

—Bu-bueno, ahora la usamos para guardar artículos de limpieza que Levi colecciona, pero dame unos minutos, después de desayunar la ordenaremos para que estés a gusto.

—Gracias, hermanito –magreó su cabeza y se dirigió al living pasando al lado de Levi y rozando bruscamente su hombro en el proceso.

—Tch –el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró sombríamente a Eren-. De ninguna manera.

—Por favor –le rogó en susurros-. Por favor, por favor, haré lo que sea, pero por favor. No tengo muchos parientes y con él tenemos una muy buena relación.

—Sí, tan buena que en un año ni siquiera lo nombraste, tampoco vi fotos de él en la casa.

—No, bueno, los álbumes están en la casa de mi madre.

—Que se quede con ella.

— ¡Levi! No es su madre, y yo soy su único pariente en el país, siempre me ha ayudado. Cada año me manda una ayuda monetaria para costearme los útiles y los libros de estudio. Por favor… escucha, si colaboras yo… -miró hacia el living y se acercó para ponerle carita de cachorro apaleado-, usaré todas esas… ropas que te gustan tanto, no pondré resistencia, lo juro…

Levi rodó los ojos, se odiaba por ser tan débil, ese jovencito lo llevaba de la nariz. Suspiró y lo besó sutilmente en los labios.

—Una semana, ni un día más…

—Está bien… y otra cosa… delante de él, por favor, evitemos… ya sabes, muestras de afecto, ¿sí? Me siento en verdad incómodo porque él… bueno, es largo de explicar –dijo refregándose la nuca nervioso.

—Pero le dirás la verdad, no mentiremos acerca de nuestra relación.

—Sí, sí, pero dame… unos días, él pensó que era una broma, le cuesta mucho aceptar… eeh…

—Como sea. Haré waffles, ¿vas a querer?

—Sí, am-Levi. ¿Quieres un capuchino, también?

—No, gracias, yo tomaré café negro. ¿Te preparo tu chocolatada?

—No, tomaré un capuchino.

—De acuerdo.

La tensión en la mesa era palpable. Zeke ignoraba por completo a Levi, y el más bajo simplemente se limitó a leer el diario y tomar su café caliente de a sorbitos. Eren lo miró agradecido. Lo amaba tanto, era un buen hombre, lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, y en la cama… uuufff… no había nadie que lo complaciera tan bien, el mejor de todos. Levi era… perfecto, incluso con su baja estatura.

—Estas fotos fueron de la última nevada –decía el rubio mostrándole en su Tablet las imágenes-. Papá pescó un fuerte catarro, mira estuvo en cama varios días. Por cierto, te ha mandado un regalo que te encantará.

— ¿De verdad? Recibí un email de él hace unos días, diciéndome que recibiría una sorpresa, ¿qué es? –dijo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Su hermano sacó una llave y se la puso en las manos. Eren la miró desde varios ángulos, era plateada y corta y en el mango tenía el emblema de la marca Peugeot.

—Tu primer auto, Eren. Está en el estacionamiento del edificio, ¿quieres ir a verlo?

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es en serio? –exclamó saltando de la silla como un resorte.

—Vamos a que lo uses –ofreció Zeke poniéndose de pie, mientras Eren los seguía con una sonrisa imposible de disimular.

—Levi, ven –invitó.

—No, ve tú, yo arreglaré la mesa.

—Vamos, cachorrito –dijo su hermano tirando de su agarre, y los dos partieron.

—Ponte un abrigo –dijeron al mismo tiempo Zeke y Levi y se miraron, Eren rió candorosamente.

—Ahora tengo dos madres sustitutas –comentó alegremente mientras sacaba la campera y se ponía los zapatos para irse casi a los brincos.

—Madre la que te voy a dar en la noche –susurró Levi levantando una ceja. Zeke lo miró con molestia y tomó su propia campera para dejar el departamento-. Jodido mono gigante.

—0—

Volvieron como a las dos horas, Eren parecía exaltado, hablando hasta por las orejas, y el gigantón lo abrazaba, le pellizcaba los pómulos y magreaba su cabeza. El más bajo pensó que era un mano larga, pero decidió ignorarlos y volver a su trabajo en la computadora. Trabaja de manera on line, básicamente compraba y vendía figuras de colección, y hacía jugosas sumas al tener contactos fieles y confiables a los que les compraba al por mayor. Luego publicaba los objetos y una vez que levantaba los pedidos, los embalaba para despacharlos dos veces a la semana.

Tenía dos muebles repletos de los mismos, algunos sellados en caja, otros *unboxing de segunda mano (*sin cajas), figuras raras y otras sin desembalar. Prácticamente se pasaba el día recibiendo depósitos y haciendo compras de los pedidos. Llevaba todo pulcramente ordenado en un archivo de Excel, que subía periódicamente a la nube para tener un respaldo en caso de que algo le pasara a su computadora.

Era feliz, sin moverse de su hogar, cumpliendo los sueños de los coleccionistas y vendiendo a precios que eran verdaderamente una *ganga (*económicos) frente a sus competidores. Eso y su estricto cumplimiento en los plazos, lo hacía uno de los vendedores más confiables y buscados del mercado de coleccionistas.

Eren se sacó la campera y fue a buscar sus útiles, en media hora debía partir a la universidad. Zeke se acercó a los compartimentos y miró con desdén las figuras. Trató de tomar una caja y Levi se puso de pie.

—No toques eso, es malditamente caro, y las cajas deben estar en perfectas condiciones, una sola abolladura y perderán todo su valor.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estos juguetes mediocres? –dijo señalándolos y Levi contuvo un suspiro.

—Estos "juguetes", como le llama un ignorante de tema como tú, son FIGURAS DE COLECCIÓN, y justamente los de ese sector son los más raros y caros de conseguir. Sin ir más lejos, ese que estabas por tomar vale $250 dólares.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esa porquería de plástico?

—Es PVC, y no, no es una porquería. Me encargo de la compra y venta de los mismos, tengo valiosos clientes y este negocio me deja una cuantiosa suma de dinero, ese es mi trabajo.

—Ppfff… -bufó el hombre cruzándose de brazos-. Un perdedor…

—Pues este perdedor paga el alquiler, la comida y todo lo que se necesita tanto para Eren como para mí. No menosprecies a otros porque no tienen un título como tú.

—Joder, los maricas sí que son sensibles –deslizó el rubio por lo bajo y fue donde su maleta.

Eren salió y notó la incomodidad de inmediato.

—Le-levi, ya me voy.

—Tu lonchera está en la cocina, te puse jugo de duraznos y sándwiches de pavo con mostaza. Espero sean de tu agrado.

El joven le tiró un mudo beso en el aire, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo olvidar cualquier incomodidad anterior.

—Vamos, te llevaré –ofreció el rubio y Eren aceptó. Saludó a Levi y se fueron de nuevo. El hombre volvió a sus quehaceres. Bueno, era cuestión de aguantar una semana, además su precioso novio luego lo complacería con esos trajes tan lindos que había conseguido de Japón. De sólo imaginárselo su entrepierna le palpitaba.

—0—

Zeke ingresó al departamento como si fuera su casa.

— ¿Podrías golpear antes de entrar? –le pidió secamente el de cabello oscuro.

—Eren me dio una copia de la llave, no es como si fuera un ladrón. Bueno, ¿me muestras mi habitación?

Levi se levantó de mala gana y lo guió al cuarto de limpieza. Ya iba mascullando molesto por tener que correr sus preciosos desinfectantes para hacerle lugar a ese germen de titán. Abrió la puerta y zeke miró todo con la boca abierta.

—¡Por Odin! ¡¿Qué diantres es todo esto?!

—Trapo de piso te presento a Zeke –dijo el otro sarcásticamente-. Zeke, el señor trapo de piso. También aprovecho de presentarte a los señores cloros, a los aerosoles ambientales, los insecticidas, los desinfect-

—Ya entendí. Pero esto es… un exceso… Ya te veía yo cara de rarito, mira la cantidad descomunal de cosas arrumbadas, sin dudas esto es propio de un obsesivo sin remedio. Te estás psicoanalizando, supongo.

—No tiene nada de extraño que a un hombre le gusten los implementos de limpieza.

—Nomás falta que te pongas tu delantal rosado y un trapo en la cabeza mientras limpias al son de música electrónica.

—Es color chicle, no rosado, y no sé qué tanto problema te haces, limpiar un poco no mata a nadie –retrucó ingresando al recinto y comenzando a acomodar las cosas para hacer lugar, aunque ya estaban acomodadas, era cuestión de moverlas para dejar el lugar en condiciones.

—Moriré aquí si duermo entre tanto olor que quema las fosas nasales, ¡atchís! –estornudó mientras su nariz se ponía un poco roja. Eso no podía ser…

— ¿En verdad eres alérgico a los implementos de limpieza? –Levi no se lo creía.

— ¡Atchís! Ya lo estás viendo –dijo sacando un pañuelo para sonarse fuerte la nariz.

—Joder, y después somos los maricas los sensibles, veamos… No tenemos otras habitaciones disponibles.

—Bien, dormiré con Eren entonces –dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de ellos, Levi salió como reguero de pólvora detrás del alto-. ¿Por qué hay una cama matrimonial aquí? –dijo quedándose frío delante de la cama.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto? Ya te lo dije, Eren y yo somos p-

— ¡Ya basta! No creas que no sé lo que te propones –lo encaró al fin el rubio-. No me agradas, Levi, estás tratando de corromper a mi dulce hermanito, pero no lo permitiré. Aquí se termina la fiesta, ¿me oyes? Yo cuidaré la pureza de Eren.

El más bajo se rió abiertamente y luego suspiró.

—Tampoco me agradas, gigantón, pero te respetaré porque sé que para Eren eso es importante. Si quieres dormir aquí me tiene sin cuidado, pero no toques una sola de mis cosas. Estar aquí no me impedirá pasar tiempo con la persona que amo. Así que has todo el berrinche que tu caprichoso culo quiera, me tiene sin cuidado –dicho lo cual se giró y lo dejó solo.

Luego de que Zeke acomodara su ropa en algunos estantes que estaban vacíos, entró al baño en suite, dejó su cepillo de dientes y otras cosas, y abrió el botiquín para dejar su espuma de afeitar, se encontró con una botella de vaselina líquida y una enorme caja de preservativos. Se puso rojo de colérico, de solo imaginar, muy brevemente por supuesto, a ese enano y su hermano en actividades que se supone eran prohibidas y penadas en su país. Salvaría el honor de su familia, lo había decidido, correría a ese engendro de satanás del departamento, costara lo que le costara.

Cuando regresó al living, Levi estaba tecleando en su notebook mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

— ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! –dijo mientras tomaba con asco el cigarrillo y abría una ventana para tirarlo afuera-. En esta casa está prohibido fumar.

Levi se puso de pie completamente molesto y se acercó a paso seguro al más alto, mirándolo con una furia que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos por la sorpresa.

—Atrévete a tirar de nuevo otro de mis cigarros, y te juro que el próximo lo apagaré en tus bolas, ¿me has escuchado? No tomes decisiones en este lugar, porque esta es MI CASA, mía.

—De ninguna manera –dijo recomponiéndose el otro-. Yo pagaré el alquiler si tanto te preocupa, Eren no necesita ningún pigmeo que lo mantenga mientras tenga a su familia.

— ¿Pero quién te crees que eres?, orangután subdesarrollado, no me vengas a dar órdenes a mí, acabas de llegar y te las das de sargento, te voy a rajar el culo a patadas para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar.

Justo segundos antes de que se iniciara una batalla campal comenzó a sonar el celular de Levi, era Eren, atendió de inmediato.

— ¿Amor? ¿Está todo bien? –al hombre nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el sexto sentido que tenía el mocoso para presentir cuando las cosas se ponían peligrosas-. Por favor, no te pongas a discutir con mi hermano, ¿sí? Por favor…

—Está todo bien –dijo a regañadientes-. Tú no te preocupes, por cierto, ¿te dieron la nota del parcial?

— ¡PROMOCIONÉ! –dijo el joven más que feliz. Levi semi sonrió y Zeke levantó una ceja.

—Eso es mocoso, te dije que te iría bien. Concéntrate en tus clases, aquí la estamos pasando de maravilla con el ogro que tienes por hermano, Dios bendiga los buenos genes que heredaste.

— ¡Amor! Ja, ja, ja, no seas malo, ambos son importantes para mí. Trata de llevarte bien con él por favor. No es tan malo como parece, es… especial, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

— ¿Eren? –Zeke le sacó el celular de las manos al más bajo e interrumpió la conversación. Levi gruñó y trató de mantener la calma. Una vez que terminó de hablar y cortó se lo devolvió.

— ¿Acaso te criaron cavernícolas? Ten un poco más de respeto, carajo.

—Sólo quería hablar con MI hermano un momento, qué tanto aspaviento.

Al final Zeke se fue a la habitación a recostarse un poco, el jetlag estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, y el cansancio le cayó de golpe luego de la euforia inicial de ver de nuevo a su querido cachorrito… y a ese cerdo castrador cara de estreñido de su… compañero de piso o lo que fuera.

Levi aprovechó para limpiar minuciosamente, siempre que se ponía ansioso eso le ayudaba a liberar estrés, y vaya que sus niveles habían saltado hasta el techo luego de semejante invasión a su privacidad. La casa quedó espléndida. Una vez a gusto entró a la habitación para tomar un baño. Zeke dormía plácidamente en la cama. Sacó un poco de su ropa y pertenencias y las llevó a la habitación de la limpieza, donde ya había puesto un colchón y frazadas. Ni modo, solo era una maldita semana y se librarían de ese hombre de las cavernas.

—0—

—Oh, ¿así qué tomarás ese curso? –dijo Eren asombrado.

—Así es, es una especialidad, y estoy en verdad emocionado –comentó sonriente el rubio.

— ¿Cuánto dura? –preguntó sin una pizca de gracia el más bajo.

—Tres semanas –contestó mientras pinchaba un raviol-. Qué asco de salsa –se quejó.

—A la próxima cocina tú –recriminó Levi.

—Podrías usar verduras frescas, esas salsas de caja me causan acidez, y son tan sosas…

— ¿Dónde te quedarás hasta que termine tu curso? –tanto Zeke como Eren lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

—Eren, ¿tienes algún problema que me quede en tu casa? Colaboraré con lo que haya que pagar.

—No te preocupes, Zeke, quédate cuanto gustes, siempre eres bienvenido –acotó el joven sonriendo feliz, mientras Levi sentía que se le caía un piano encima.

—0—

La primera semana pasó tortuosamente lenta, al menos el orangután gigante se iba a su, disque curso, y al menos Levi podía respirar tranquilo por las mañanas. Pero las discusiones se multiplicaban, parecía que le buscaba el pelo al huevo y cualquier acción por parte de Levi era criticada con saña.

—Estás equivocado, el poder abrasivo de Míster Olimpia es mil veces mejor que ese *mamarracho (*cosa malhecha, inútil, que no sirve).

—No oses hablar mal de la "Gotita limpiadora" –defendió Levi con el producto en la mano.

—Además –dijo el otro acomodándose los anteojos dándose aires de sabio-, es ridículamente caro en comparación. Un producto de baja calidad y dudoso rendimiento.

—Los caños están brillando, no seas obtuso y acepta las pruebas de lo evidente.

Eren los miró desde el pasillo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa dinámica en el departamento, ambos querían tener la razón siempre, eran como dos machos alfas que se peleaban por liderar la manada, bueno, la manada en este caso era él. Y no había manera de que no pudieran tener una conversación sin que se enfrascaran en una pelea sin sentido y que lo agotaba mentalmente. Meneó la cabeza y los dejó seguir con su perorata.

—Brillan porque te los pasas fregando como poseído, no porque el producto sea bueno. Allá tú que hallas satisfacción en fregar como una cenicienta, pero si no has probado a Míster Olimpia, no puedes compararlos de ningún modo.

—Métete en el culo a tu Míster Olimpia, no necesito que un bodoque me venga a enseñar sobre productos de limpieza, los he probado todos.

—Terco como una mula.

—Me voy a fumar –dijo con bronca mientras salía al balcón. Encima tenía que cagarse de frío afuera para fumar un puto cigarro, porque el maldito tenía alergia al tabaco. Jodido rubio de mierda.

Eren salió por detrás con una taza de café caliente y se la alcanzó. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y le colocó un cobertor sobre la espalda.

—Gracias por todo, sé que es un gran esfuerzo para ti. Lamento que las cosas se tornaran así.

—No te preocupes, mocoso, he sobrevivido a peores que él. Es que simplemente busca pelito por cada mínima cosa. Sabes que soy tranquilo y paciente, pero parece dispuesto a hacerme rabiar por lo que sea.

—No le des tanta importancia, mi amor. Por cierto, mañana pasé mis clases para la tarde, cuando se vaya Zeke podremos tener un tiempo a solas –le susurró cómplice en el oído, Levi lo miró de reojo y tomó una feroz bocanada, hacía cinco días que no podía darle siquiera un beso como la gente-. Estoy ansioso –dijo el joven relamiéndose los labios.

—Buena movida, Jaeger. Contaré los minutos, realmente tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor.

Eren desvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa y se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

—No me incites o te tomaré aquí mismo –le largó sin anestesia el hombre mirándolo con hambre.

—Ya, ya, calma, tigre, mañana tendremos muchas horas para hacer todo lo que gustes. Por cierto –dijo antes de volver adentro-, el traje de enfermera me queda perfecto…

Levi quería saltar del balcón, su bestia interna resoplaba vapor caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Dios bendiga al espermatozoide que fecundó el óvulo de Carla y dio existencia a ese joven que era más caliente que el magma de los volcanes. Tragó en seco e inspiró para calmarse. Al menos tendría una buena compensación por haberse portado tan bien.

—0—

No esperaron ni quince minutos, una vez que el rubio cruzó el portal y se fue. Se besaron apasionadamente en la entrada, lamiendo, mordiendo y arrancándose la ropa con rapidez.

—Es-espera, aaah, Levi… el t-traje…

—Apúrate mocoso, no doy más –le dijo resoplando agitado y liberándolo dolorosamente de sus brazos.

Se tiró sobre el sofá, moviendo una de sus piernas con ansiedad, mirando a cada segundo al cuarto, había trancado la puerta desde adentro, no fuera que volviera el gorila ese y los interrumpiera en lo mejor. Tuvo que esperar diez minutos, diez putos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad. Pero cuando sus ojos vieron ese apretado trajecito blanco que apenas le cubría el trasero, las medias blancas a medio muslo, el gorrito sobre el cabello castaño y brillante, la jeringa de plástico en una mano, y ese mirada del mocoso en modo diva, Levi creyó que iba a derretirse y lo iban a tener que levantar con cucharitas.

—Parece que alguien está enfermo –dijo metido completamente en su papel mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia su novio que estaba mudo de la impresión. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejándole ver esa bonita ropa interior blanca que se adhería indecentemente a su entrepierna-. ¿Quiere que lo cure, señor?

—Joder, mocoso, estás divino –las fuertes manos del hombre resbalaron por al tersa espalda y apretaron groseramente el trasero redondo y firme.

Se besaron con ganas, refregando sus cuerpos, enredando sus lenguas y disfrutando a pleno. ¡Qué afortunado era por todos los dioses!

Justo cuando le había abierto el traje sobre el pecho y le estaba mordisqueando los pezones, escucharon la puerta de adelante siento golpeada.

— ¿Eren? No puedo entrar.

El joven desapareció en menos de un parpadeo. Levi se puso de pie y abrió la puerta con la expresión más ruda de toda su puta vida. Ahí estaba, el orangután rubio, con su cara de idiota.

— ¿Por qué trabaron la puerta? –dijo mirándolo con rabia y entrando-. Cancelaron la clase, me acaban de avisar por mensaje. Menos mal que no había arrancado el auto, hubiera ido al vicio.

Levi tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no ahorcarlo allí mismo.

Mientras tomaban un té y conversaba con su novio sobre alguna cosa que les interesaba a ambos, Levi escribió en el buscador de Google Chrome: Como matar una persona y hacer desaparecer su cuerpo…

.

By Luna de Acero… divertida…


	2. Gracias por comprender

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Sigo cerrando fics. Aaaah, este me dejó con ganas de escribir mucho más, pero ya eran casi 20 páginas de word. Espero les guste, aunque sé que me van a reprochar cosas, ni modo, así es como se termina. Espero lo disfruten, besitos estelares!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Como en el summary, leve Zexe x Levi, pero no se asusten, la OTP es la OTP, algunas escenas de violencia, palabras altisonantes, nada más. Lo siento, sin lemon.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIA:** PARA LA HERMOSA **"DIOSA DE LA MUERTE"** , QUE VEN{IA ESPERANDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN HACE TIEMPO Y NUNCA PERDIÓ LA FÉ EN MI, OK NO, PERDÓN LA DEMORA, JA, JA, JA.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Quien es auténtico, asume la responsabilidad por ser lo que es y se reconoce libre de ser lo que es".**_

 _ **Jean Paul Sartre**_

.

.

Levi ya no estaba tan seguro que iba a llegar a la sobrevivir la segunda semana conviviendo con ese mastodonte ruso. Terminó un cigarro e ingresó a la casa.

Zeke estaba con su notebook escribiendo un informe sobre rocas o algunas cosas minerales aburridas, de esas de las que se jactaba saber tanto. Levi hizo unas cuantas llamadas para tomar algunos pagos y para hacer nuevos pedidos de figuras, libros de fanarts, algunos mangas extranjeros y uno que otro *daimakura.

Había considerado la opción de irse a un hotel hasta que el bicho se fuera. Sí "bicho", no podía considerarlo siquiera como una persona. Pero tenía la impresión que apenas pusiera un pie afuera y le diera la oportunidad, Zeke haría hasta lo imposible para quedarse a vivir si pudiera. No, no podía retroceder y cederle terreno al monstruo.

Estiró su espalda, sus huesos tronaron un poco y suspiró antes de ir a buscar su delantal para ponerse a limpiar y liberar un poco de estrés. Tomó un balde y colocó el limpia-vidrios, mopas, estopas, franelas, un limpiador de mano, servilletas de papel e hisopos de algodón. Esta vez se dedicó a una limpieza extrema de las ventanas. Se percató, cuando estaba en el living limpiando la mampara que daba al pequeño balcón del departamento, que Zeke dejaba de tipear en su máquina, podía sentir la mirada del hombre perforándole la nuca. Se giró y sus ojos azules se enfrentaron con los del rubio, que efectivamente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? —le largó Levi rudamente, su voz algo amortiguada por el pañuelo blanco sobre la boca.

—Nada, solo pensaba qué carajos te ve mi hermano. Pobre Eren, tener que soportarte a diario.

Levi se puso de pie, bajó el pañuelo de su boca, y aunque podría haberlo evitado, ya venía acumulando demasiada bilis.

"—Mira, King Kong oxigenado, para tu información tengo muchas virtudes, pero para ser completamente honestos, tengo una polla gorda, venosa y grande, y la muevo tan bien, que pongo a cualquiera con los ojos en blanco de puro placer en cuestión de minutos —mientras se sobaba la entrepierna para dar a entender su punto."

Es lo que a Levi le hubiera gustado responder, sino fuera porque su novio le había hecho prometer, a base de chantajearlo con sexo sucio, que se portaría como todo un caballero con el homo sapiens que tenía ahora en el living de su casa.

—Estamos enamorados, no hay mayor explicación —fue la corta respuesta, mientras comenzaba a guardar los implementos de limpieza—. Además, mira como brilla esta casa, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener una persona que mantuviera todo así.

—Me parece completamente razonable que un hogar esté limpio, pero lo tuyo, es un trastorno, es una enfermedad mental grave. Te has pasado dos horas y cuarto sólo limpiando las ventanas. Definitivamente no estás bien de la cabeza.

—Pues ni qué decir de ti que te la pasas analizando piedras. Yo no le veo lo malo, excepto que me estés controlando con tanta precisión, eso es una especie de acoso. "Eso" es un desorden mental, no, querer exterminar los gérmenes y la suciedad. No le hago daño a nadie, pero tú…

Hizo una mueca abriendo los ojos y meando la cabeza como diciendo que el rubio no tenía remedio.

—*Misofófico —dijo Zeke, sacándose los anteojos y limpiándolos con ademanes de sabelotodo—. Tienes un desorden mental, digas lo que digas.

Levi hizo de cuenta que no escuchaba, se sacó su delantal con tranquilidad, los guantes de plástico y dobló pulcramente los pañuelos. Se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza a guardar todo, pero cuando pasó cerca del hombre:

—Que yo sepa nadie se murió o mató a otro por ser misofóbico, pero de amargura, uff, de eso si se muere la gente, deberías tener cuidado, es solo un consejo.

Al rubio se le hinchó una gran vena en la frente, mientras apretaba los puños, pero no pudo responderle nada.

Cerca del mediodía Eren llegó al departamento, cansado y con algunos trabajos prácticos para terminar. Levi había cocinado chuletas (su platillo favorito), junto a un delicioso puré. Zeke puso la mesa y se sentaron a almorzar.

—Esta carne está poco cocida, es peligroso que si no se cocina adecuadamente, hay parásitos que no se mueren y pueden enfermarnos gravemente.

—Ahí tienes la cocina, ve y chamusca tu pedazo de carne cuanto quieras —respondió Levi con cara de nada, Eren lo miró de reojo.

—Por cierto, tengo una noticia que contarles. Tendremos un seminario en la facultad. Será dentro de cuatro días, iremos a Pascout durante tres días, habrá talleres, conferencias, y bibliografía de la más variada —dijo con exaltación y entusiasmo.

—¡Qué bien, Eren! —agregó Zeke tomando un trozo de pan—. ¿Tienes dinero para el viaje?

—Bueno, eso…

—¡Yo te lo pago! —dijeron al unísono el azabache y el rubio, luego se miraron echando chispas.

—Eh, eh, bueno, pueden pagarlo mitad y mitad, ¿sí? Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa mucho. Bueno, yo no estaré durante esos días y… me pregunto si todo estará bien en casa.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —soltó Zeke como si no fuera obvio.

—Bueno, ya saben, ustedes no se llevan muy bien, realmente me mortifica irme y que haya altercados. Me sentiría fatal.

—Mientras tu hermano no se exceda con sus comentarios de mierda, no tiene por qué haber un problema.

—Mientras tu quisquilloso y misofóbico compañero de piso no me ahogue con sus químicos de limpieza o me incomode, tampoco creo que haya problemas.

—Pareja, soy su pareja, o novio si prefieres —aclaró Levi mirándolo seriamente.

—Me voy a cocinar como se debe esto, la sangre prácticamente chorrea el plato, un asco —exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie y yéndose a la cocina como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Vamos —dijo Eren mirando a Levi con reproche.

—No le estoy pidiendo que acepte nuestra relación, solo que la respete.

—Prométeme que no lo provocarás, por favor, sino no podré viajar tranquilo.

—¿Quién provoca a quién? ¿No viste el comentario que hizo? A tu hermano no hay verga que le venga bien, a todo le encuentra un defecto. Eren, esta mañana me controló con un cronómetro cuanto había demorado limpiando. Soy tranquilo, pero si me joden respondo.

El semblante del joven mostró una expresión completamente triste y desolada. Suspiró y tomó suavemente la mano de Levi más cercana.

—Mi amor —le pidió mirándolo con necesidad—, te lo suplico, sé que a veces es insoportable —largó bajando la voz y acercando un poco su torso—. Pero si haces un esfuerzo, yo te prometo que al volver, dejaré que me ates y usemos… ya sabes, esas cosas de "la caja verde".

Levi tomó un trago de su vino, sintiendo que se le calentaban las entrañas.

—Aún me debes los trajecitos —Eren sonrió cómplice, le guiñó un ojo, y cortó un pedazo de carne.

—Tooodo lo que quieras —agregó llevando el pedazo sensualmente a sus labios.

—Embaucador. Como sea, lo prometo, ¿ya estás contento? Seré una persona civilizada, pero pídele al simio con garrapatas que ponga de su parte también.

—Lo haré. Por eso te amo, tonto —soltó refregando su pie contra el de Levi por debajo de la mesa.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, discutir, pelear, renegar por cada pequeña cosa. La diferencia era que ambos se trataban de portar excepcionalmente bien cuando Eren andaba cerca, pero bastaba que el joven pusiera un pie afuera para que volaran las máscaras y se dijeran las cosas de la peor manera posible.

—Otra vez café quemado.

—Ah, disculpa. Olvidé que los sirvientes de la nobleza lo hacen perfecto, ¿sabes qué? Consíguete un mayordomo, entonces.

—Marica.

—Este marica tiene más sexo en una semana del que tú tendrás en toda la vida. Amargado.

—Enano de pacotilla.

—Gigante descerebrado.

Y así podían estar hasta cansarse. Pero lo cierto era que la cuota de paciencia de Levi se llenaba y se llenaba paulatinamente.

El día del viaje, los tres subieron al auto de Levi y se dirigieron a la terminal de donde saldría el bus. Eren abrazó a ambos e incluso subido en las escaleras del micro, les pidió que controlaran sus temperamentos, los dos asintieron falsamente.

Ese día se ignoraron por completo, con lo cual todo se hizo más llevadero, excepto a la noche, donde Zeke quería ver películas de acción y Levi quería ver de terror. Al final dejó al más alto con el control del televisor y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día, decidió que iría al supermercado, aunque estuviera frío y una leve llovizna se cernía sobre la ciudad. Zeke vió como después de lavar su taza se dirigía a ponerse su campera.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó curioso.

—No, voy a ponerme la campera para andar dentro de la casa. En fin, me voy al supermercado.

—Voy contigo.

Levi enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más.

Las compras resultaron un completo desastre. Por más que intentó sacárselo de encima, lo seguía como un perro. Cuestionándole sus elecciones por cada mínima cosa.

—¿Ves aquí? —dijo tomando uno de los paquetes de verduras congeladas que Levi había puesto en el carrito de compras—. Dice transgénicos, ¿sabes qué significa?

El más bajo lo miraba aburridamente, mientras la gente que pasaba cerca los observaba con detenimiento, ya que Zeke era muy teatral a la hora de expresarse.

—Son alimentos modificados genéticamente, esto contiene un sinfín de químicos nocivos, no son sanos para el cuerpo, sigue comiendo de esto y es probable que te salgan orejas y cola dentro de unos años. No se han comprobado sus efectos secundarios, o eso dicen, y de hacerlo te aseguro que no los publicarán en ninguna parte, porque es un negocio rentable. Estás asegurando tu muerte.

—Bueno, si me muero al menos tú vas a ser feliz —agregó quitándole el paquete y poniéndolo en el carrito. Zeke lo sacó de nuevo. Levi inspiró empujó el armatoste hacia otro sector.

—No, no vuelvas a comprar salsas envasadas, ¿sabes cómo es el proceso de su producción? Hace un tiempo se encontraron hasta ratas en los toneles donde preparan esta bazofia. Eso tampoco, tiene un 25% de azúcares y grasas saturadas, ¿sabes lo que le estás haciendo a tu corazón?

—No entiendo, ¿para qué quisiste venir si te la vas a pasar como un quejica renegando de todo?

—Te estoy enseñando a llevar una vida más sana, a elegir productos que sean menos nocivos para el cuerpo, biodegradables, que además favorezcan a la naturaleza, eres tú el que se molesta por todo.

—¡Eres insufrible! Ya aflójale un poco, y me decías a mí que era obsesivo, tú eres igual. Zeke, todos vamos a morir, y puedes ser el hombre más sano de este maldito planeta, pero capaz te resbalas en el baño y te partes la crisma en la bañera y te mueres, y ninguna de tus malditas manías te salvará de eso. Déjame ser feliz llenándome de trangéneros-

—Transgénicos —corrigió.

—Como mierda se llamen, grasas saturadas, colesterol y que se yo, no me interesa, ¿lo captas? Además yo pago, así que yo elijo qué llevar.

—No, mientras viva con ustedes también decidiré, y si es una cuestión de dinero, también puedo pagar, esto se queda —adujo volviendo a sacar las cosas del carrito.

—No, me lo llevo.

—¡Que no, se queda!

Ambos tomaron el paquete con ambas manos y tironearon un rato, hasta que el paquete de frituras se abrió y salieron volando regándose por todas partes. Ambos se miraron con furia.

Luego de muchísimas más discusiones, al fin salieron del supermercado con tres enormes bolsas. Levi sin decir nada se dirigió a su auto, Zeke por detrás. Una vez que llegaron y las dejaron en el portaequipaes, se giró.

—¿Te llevo o qué?

—Y sí, ¿no ves que está lloviendo?

Levi contuvo la respiración y se subió al carro, Zeke hizo lo mismo golpeando con excesiva fuerza la puerta al cerrarla.

—¡Carajo! ¿Puedes tener un poco más de cuidado? Es un coche nuevo, no necesitas azotar.

Zeke lo ignoró por completo tomando su celular y revisándolo.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero que me hagan una multa. ¿Me escuchaste?

El rubio obedeció bufando como todo un caprichoso.

—Escucha, Zeke. Si seguimos así las cosas van a terminar muy mal. Así que por el bien de Eren, solo te pido que colabores.

Arrancó y se dirigió al complejo de departamentos. Estacionó, pero al bajar, Zeke volvió a azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Fin. Debacle. La gota que rebasó el vaso. Viendo rojo, Levi se dirigió al rubio hecho una furia. Lo empujó por el pecho, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a incrementarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, macaco subdesarrollado?! ¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito crío!

—No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, hongo de bosque —respondió violentamente el otro tomándolo de la solapa del saco.

Levi le tiró una trompada que le hizo volar los anteojos, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos.

—¡Me tienes hasta la madre, idiota! He sido todo lo tolerante posible, pero ya no te soporto más, ¡te haré papilla!

Zeke lanzó un gruñido aterrador y se le fue encima, lo tiró de espaldas en el barro, donde chapotearon y berrearon un rato, tirándose manotazos y revolcándose patéticamente. Ninguno estaba en sus cabales. Al fin el más alto lo tomó con saña de los cabellos, arrancándole algunos en el proceso, el más bajo tiró de su remera y se las rasgó en el cuello. Zeke lo agarró del cuello y apretó con saña, Levi se acuclilló con rapidez, soltándose de su agarre y de inmediato le metió un gancho directo al estómago que casi lo hace vomitar.

El rubio cayó de rodillas, con el aire a medio entrar, mientras las venas del cuello se le perfilaban por la falta de oxígeno. Tosió, pero se puso de pie para atacar de nuevo. "Hay gente que no aprende", pensó Levi. Se paró resoplando agitado, esperando el ataque del rubio, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, supo esquivarlo con destreza. Apenas le paso la mano por un costado del cuerpo, tomó impulso y le dio una tremenda patada, de nuevo al estómago. Esta vez lo dejó fulminado en el piso.

Levi suspiró, tratando de controlar su respiración. Ya había sido suficiente. Tenía que terminar con esa rivalidad sin sentido, él siempre había sido un hombre racional después de todo. Hizo de tripas, corazón, buscó los anteojos, mientras Zeke se quejaba dolorosamente, se lo alcanzó sin decirle nada. El hombre se sentó a duras penas y los aceptó. Finalmente le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Zeke lo miró a través del agua. Era irónico, considerando el porte del ruso al respecto de Levi, y además con su ropa rasgada y uno de los vidrios de los lentes redondos completamente rotos. El rubio aceptó la mano que se tendía y con algo de esfuerzo pudo sacarlo del lodo. Chorreando agua, siguió en silencio al más bajo, subieron las escaleras y al llegar al departamento se fue directo a tomar una ducha.

Levi estaba atónito. El hombre no se había quejado, al menos no en voz alta, ni una sola vez desde que entraron al lugar. Luego de que usó el baño, fue él quien aprovechó para entrar en calor y asearse.

Al salir, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató que Zeke había preparado café para ambos y que además las bolsas de las compras estaban en la mesada de la cocina. Aceptó la taza, pero la miró con desconfianza, a ver si le había puesto veneno, era muy probable después de todo. Aunque el semblante decaído del rubio, le indicaba que no andaba pensando en hacerle daño precisamente. Parecía más bien, en un estado reflexivo.

Notó las marcas que le quedarían en el cuerpo, tanto al rubio como a él, debido a la pequeña batalla anterior, pero parecía que al fin el mastodonte se estaba dando por vencido, además que la pequeña victoria le sentaba más que bien. Se le iba a hacer un morado sobre el pómulo y alrededor del ojo, y sin dudas iba a tener que cambiarle el vidrio a sus rotos lentes, pero cuando Levi se desataba en furia, poco medía su fuerza, que no parecía pero era muchísima.

Se sentaron en los sillones del living, uno al lado del otro, como niños castigados. Sorbiendo lentamente de sus tazas, sin mirarse, como si estuvieran ambos solos, y en completo silencio. Hasta que al fin Zeke suspiró. Dejó los lentes sobre la mesa. Sin los lentes parecía más joven, y su expresión era más relajada.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que se deslizó de sus curtidos labios.

Levi se sorprendió, podía esperar muchas cosas, pero una disculpa no estaba en su lista mental.

—Admito que fui un cretino todo este tiempo. Pero creo que es necesario que escuches lo que tengo para decirte. Porque es evidente que tienes formado un juicio sobre mí que es equivocado, como también admito que yo me he formado uno tuyo a base de prejuicios y valores con los que he sido criado a lo largo de mi vida.

Levi no dijo nada, pero tácitamente le estaba dando lugar a que se expresara y sacara todo lo que necesitara de adentro.

—Me crié en Rusia, como ya sabes, en Moscú. Mi padre se fue cuando de casa cuando yo tenía 9 años, se vino a América, creo que él tampoco soportó demasiado bien la presión. En cuanto a mí, me mandaron a un colegio ultra conservador de estudios ortodoxos. Los rusos somos pragmáticos, estructurados, nos forman para seguir un modelo ideal de ciudadano, uno que no cuestiona demasiado y se adhiere al modelo político derechista y tradicional que nuestros gobernantes han ido perpetuando desde la dinastía de los zares —Zeke hizo una pausa, terminó el café y dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesita ratona frente a ellos—. Entre otras cosas, la diversidad sexual, no sólo es algo que se enseña que es malo, sino que además es condenado, y no me refiero a algo meramente social, es realmente aterrador. Han secuestrado a personas, las torturan, las matan, les aplican castración química, y no hay organismo internacional o país que haya logrado flexibilizar esta situación, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. Allí, hablar abiertamente de que eres homosexual, es una condena de muerte, así de simple. Quiero que entiendas que cuando te acostumbras a ver esto a diario, se te hace carne, se te hace tan común y normal, que empiezas a aceptar que tal vez… esta gente necesita ser "castigada" para que vuelvan al camino del bien.

Levi dejó su taza también, se cruzó de brazos y continuó escuchando. Si bien quería replicar, entendía que sería mejor dejar que el otro se despachara por completo antes de emitir cualquier juicio.

—Cuando sales de ese entorno, y empiezas a conocer otras realidades, puedes rechazar lo inevitable o empezar a considerar que tal vez la educación que recibiste no es precisamente la ideal. Pero es una grieta enorme que hace resquebrajarse toda tu moral, todos tus ideales, tus principios, tus convicciones, que te obliga a replantearte tu vida entera. Espero que puedas entender al menos eso. Que no es fácil. Amo a Eren, a pesar de que solo somos medio hermanos, de que no pudimos pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, es una parte necesaria e importante de mi vida. A pesar de las dificultades, especialmente la distancia, siempre hice lo posible por no perder el contacto con él. Nuestros padres no fomentaron nuestra relación precisamente, pero yo no quería renunciar a ello, y él ha estado tan predispuesto también, que hemos logrado formar lazos muy fuertes en todo este tiempo. Incluso cuando en un principio le tuve mucho resentimiento y celos, todo ese desapareció el día que lo conocí. Él tenía 4 años, y era el niño más hermoso, educado y tierno del mundo entero.

Levi sonrió automáticamente, aunque de forma breve, de sólo imaginarse a un Eren tan pequeñito, había tenido la fortuna de ver algunas fotos de su niñez de unos álbumes que Carla le había compartido en una de sus visitas. Sí que el mocoso era adorable, antes o ahora.

—Luego de conocerlo, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza sentir más celos o envidia. Yo era su hermano mayor, debía ser un ejemplo para él, un pilar, ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible. Y pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Nunca hablamos de sus inclinaciones de pareja, no me pareció necesario, estaba convencido que sería un excelente padre y cabeza de familia, como era lo esperado. O nunca pude conocer completamente esa parte, porque él la escondió para mí. No voy a mentirte, fue una verdadera patada al hígado venir aquí y enfrentarme con esta realidad. Es demasiado duro. Racionalmente puedo entenderlo, pero aquí —dijo señalando el centro de su pecho—, sigue doliendo, es duro, es molesto. Al principio creí que era un simple capricho, que tal vez lo tenías sometido con algún tipo de chantaje.

—¡Vaya imaginación!

—Lo sé, sé que mi mente divagó demasiado, pero otra vez, quiero ser completamente honesto. Tenía la idea que eras una influencia terrible para él, que lo torciste de alguna manera, que te estabas aprovechando de su ingenuidad. Pero a medida que pasaron los días, me di cuenta… que estaba equivocado. Que en verdad hay algo genuino e indestructible entre ustedes. En un principio sentí tanta rabia e ira, que quería alejarlos definitivamente, sentía que era mi deber, como hermano mayor, encargarme de abrirle el camino. Pero luego caí en cuenta que era un camino que Eren está eligiendo libremente, qué se está realizando como persona, que no es el pequeño indefenso que siempre vivió en mi mente, que es casi un hombre, que toma sus propias decisiones, que elije lo que quiere sin sentir remordimiento ni cargo de consciencia por ello. Eso hizo que mi respeto hacia él creciera mucho más, sin embargo ese sentimiento de dolor y desdicha, angustia, no se va de mí.

Zeke se quebró un poco, hizo una pausa y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tal vez para evitar ponerse más sentimental de la cuenta. Levi se movió un poco, girándose en su asiento para prestarle mayor atención. Podía darse cuenta que todo esto formaba parte de una profunda confesión, y que tal vez ese tosco hombre, nunca había podido expresar esos pensamientos antes con nadie. Por lo que seguiría escuchando, por lo visto las cosas se estaban encaminando al fin.

—Y lamentablemente dirigí todo mi malestar a tu persona, de una forma tan brutal, que terminó en esta pelea en donde casi me matas. Por cierto, tienes buenas técnicas de pelea, y qué fuerza, nunca antes nadie me había dado una paliza de esa manera. Por tu aspecto no pareces tan temible, es cierto eso de que las apariencias engañan —Levi bufó ante el comentario, pero se mantuvo al margen de hablar—. Ahora es como si todo se hubiera clarificado para mí —expresó con un dejo de tristeza en el tono de su voz—, como si ese un río turbio, lleno de barro y piedras, que había en mi interior se hubiera calmado por completo. Y ahora me permite ver a través de su corriente sin más problemas. Y aun así, esta verdad, es devastadora.

Zeke se frotó la cara con ambas manos, los codos apoyados en sus piernas. No podía evitarlo, le estaban ganando terreno las emociones. Levi se compadeció un poco, teniendo un escenario más completo de su educación, de la cultura de donde venía, empezaba a entender, no justificar, pero sí entender, algo de lo que ese hombre estaba pasando. Con una pizca de duda, decidió palmear la ancha espalda para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

—Yo creo que… ahora de verdad envidio a Eren, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas que hemos vivido, a pesar de que pensé que jamás volvería a sentirme así, y que me decepciona un poco a mí mismo, entiendo que lo envidio.

Levi enarcó una ceja sin entender, y preguntándose si ahora sería un buen momento para hablar, o mejor se quedaba callado esperando que terminara con su discurso, por lo que rápidamente optó por la segunda opción. ¿Qué envidiaba a Eren? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Él puede ser él mismo, no debe formar murallas a su alrededor, es libre de expresar lo que siente, cree o piensa, y no habrá ninguna vara que lo silencie o le haga pensar que es un desviado o que no encaja en el mundo. Tiene una persona grandiosa que lo ama y lo apoya.

Levi dejó de palmear su espalda, de alguna manera era como si su sexto sentido le advirtiera que sería mejor alejarse y mantener la distancia por las dudas.

—Levi… ¿puedo abrazarte, por favor?

Zeke se giró para encarar al azabache. El hombre más bajo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin entender del todo esa curiosa petición. ¿Un abrazo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero las orbes verdes, casi del mismo color que Eren, que lo observaban le transmitían tantos sentimientos, era como mirar a un cachorro enorme, desamparado, perdido, necesitado de afecto. Y aunque Levi no tenía ninguna intención de estrechar lazos con ese orangután ruso, en cierta forma lo conmovió un poco, no por nada era algo débil a los genes Jaegers, y sin dudas Zeke tenía mucho de Eren en la forma en que lo estaba mirando ahora. Además que estaba casi seguro que si se negaba, probablemente el hombre se resintiera aún más, tal vez esta era la oportunidad de que se terminaran las rivalidades de una buena vez. Era solo un abrazo, nada del otro mundo, y no había nadie mirando.

Asintió apenas, aunque su semblante no estaba del todo convencido, fue más que suficiente para el otro. Zeke se aferró a su torso de una manera muy posesiva, apretándolo con bastante fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda de una dolorosa manera. Levi bufó porque era incómodo y le había sacado el aire con su agarre tan brusco. El hombre entonces lloró con inusitada energía, descargando toda su frustración en el hombro de Levi más próximo, donde incrustó su rostro.

El azabache, algo avasallado, hacía fuerza para no irse de espaldas por el ímpetu del otro. Sin embargo suspiró y golpeó con suavidad su espalda, sin saber ni qué decir, ni qué hacer, para que se calmara un poco. Levi nunca había sido bueno consolando a otros, bueno, excepto a Eren, eso le salía naturalmente. Aguantó estoicamente por varios minutos hasta que al fin sobrevino la calma. Estaba algo asqueado, porque sin dudas el hombre le había dejado sus lágrimas y mocos en el hombro, así que iría a cambiarse apenas pudiera sacárselo de encima.

Zeke inspiró profundo varias veces, Levi intentaba alejarlo empujando sutilmente de sus hombros y tirándose un poco para atrás, pero el rubio no parecía con ganas de alejarse. De hecho, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su buzo, y luego levantó el rostro para mirar al azabache. En esa posición sus rostros estaban imposiblemente cerca. Levi arqueó una ceja, desconcertado, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba, Zeke tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le plantó los labios con algo de desesperación contra los suyos.

Levi demoró unos segundos en reaccionar, porque estaba en verdad confundido y perplejo con lo que estaba sucediendo. La suave barba del contrario rozó sugestivamente contra su piel, y antes de que pudiera en verdad hacer otro movimiento Zeke se tiró, literalmente, sobre él, cayendo ambos horizontalmente sobre el mullido sofá. El hombre respiraba agitadamente, de hecho todo rastro de tristeza anterior se había esfumado de un plumazo. Tenía a Levi bien acorralado contra el mueble, y no tuvo reparos en besarlo de una manera voraz.

El más bajo corrió su rostro, algo sofocado, y finalmente lo empujó con bastante fuerza, para ponerse de pie en un santiamén. Lo miró azorado, Zeke tenía el rostro un poco rojo, se sentó como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura, y que con miedo espera que lo regañen.

—Wow… wow… —Levi puso sus palmas al frente y parpadeó un poco antes de poder retomar la palabra—. Esto es… inesperado, mucho. Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿quieres? No sé qué sucede en tu cabeza, pero definitivamente esto está muy mal.

—Levi —exclamó Zeke, que aunque se notaba avergonzado, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar de nuevo—. Creo que… creo que me gustas.

Esta vez el azabache se quedó absolutamente mudo. Aunque sus expresiones eran de completo asombro y estupor. Sin poder responder, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, tomó su celular, una chaqueta, las llaves del auto y se fue con prisa.

Manejó por un buen rato, sin rumbo alguno, la escena repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Acaso sería otra de sus estrategias para tenderle una nueva trampa? No, estaba seguro que no. Ese estoico hombre no largaría los mocos tan fácil, porque eso, sumando a su discurso, se había sentido demasiado auténtico. Aparcó cerca de una plaza y sacó su celular. Ya era más de mediodía, y tenía varios mensajes de Eren sin responder. Una fina llovizna se ceñía contra el parabrisas de su auto. Marcó de inmediato su número, y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar a su precioso novio del otro lado.

—¡Leviiii! —respondió de manera estridente—. ¿Estás bien? No contestaste mis mensajes.

—Lo siento, mocoso, estuve algo… ocupado. ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?

—¡Genial! Ha sido en verdad muy gratificante, hemos escuchado unas conferencias muy importantes. He comprado algunos libros y conseguido algunos autógrafos, ¡esto es muy emocionante! ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien —fue la seca respuesta.

—¿Bien? Espero que no se hayan vuelto a pelear con Zeke, por favor dime que no lo hicieron.

—Bueno… tuvimos una charla, con los puños para ser honesto —Eren se quedó mudo del otro lado—. Oh, pero creo que fue lo mejor, luego conversamos como personas civilizadas y llegamos a la conclusión de que… que… todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro.

—¿Hablas en serio, Levi? ¿Pelearon con puños?

—Un par, tu hermano reconoció su derrota. No le hice gran daño, no te preocupes, en serio, creo que hacía falta, pero como te dije, hablamos, hace un rato, creo que… está todo mucho mejor ahora. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—No me dejas nada tranquilo, Levi. ¿Zeke está lastimado?

—Un ojo morado, algunas contusiones, nada grave, te lo juro.

—¡Levi! —exclamó con reproche.

—Ya lo verás cuando vengas, él mismo te lo dirá, está todo bien. De verdad, no te preocupes por eso. Quiero verte, te extraño.

Eren frunció el entrecejo, ¿Levi Ackerman diciéndole esas cosas de una manera desesperada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Amor, apenas pasaron poco más de 24 horas, ¿y ya me extrañas? Sabes bien que mañana por la noche termina todo, estaremos volviendo pasado mañana por la mañana y probablemente llegue por la noche a casa. Mira, si es muy difícil, ve a un hotel, por favor, mi amor, realmente no quiero que nada grave pase, me dejas muy preocupado.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, tch. Lo digo en serio. Hablamos en profundidad, y creo que ya está todo zanjado —Ni él mismo se creía eso—, pero más importante, te iré a buscar a la terminal, y nos iremos directo a un hotel. Eren, no tienes idea lo mucho que necesito besarte, quiero hacerte el amor de inmediato, no me hagas esperar más.

—Levi, ¿en serio estás bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tan raro que quiera verte, tocarte, tener sexo?

—No, claro que no. Yo… también te extraño —el hombre cerró los ojos para concentrarse en una imagen mental de su pareja a medida que lo escuchaba, que lo sentía respirar en el auricular—. Está bien, búscame en la terminal, te escribiré cuando salgamos para que sepas a qué hora llego. Pero por favor, no pelees más con mi hermano.

—Lo prometo, me portaré bien, pero tú tendrás que compensarme.

—Lo haré. Te amo, tonto.

—Y yo a ti. Sólo a ti.

—En serio, estás muy raro.

—Es el síndrome de abstinencia de mocosos, me agarra cada tanto.

Eren se carcajeó alegremente.

—Oh, me están llamando para almorzar —de fondo se escuchó la voz de una compañera—. Te llamo a la noche, ¿sí? Conciliaré mejor el sueño si te escucho.

—De acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada. Que tengas una linda jornada, lo que resta del día.

—En serio, estás muy raro. Como sea. Ya pronto estaremos juntos. Nos vemos, mi amor.

—Nos vemos, adiós.

Levi suspiró y miró su fondo de pantalla, donde Eren estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra el manubrio. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se complicaron de esa manera? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Encima debía volver a preparar unos envíos que debían salir ese mismo día. Ni modo, tendría que enfrentar al orangután oxigenado. Estaba algo preocupado, no por la confesión de Zeke, cosa que fue completamente inesperada, sino porque… tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, había disfrutado un poco de esos fogosos roces. Necesitaba a Eren, lo necesita con urgencia. ¿Estaría mal ir a buscarlo ya mismo en el auto?

El rubio estaba en poniendo la ropa mojada y llena de barro en el lavarropas, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Se daba cuenta que Levi le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que había pisado ese departamento. No lo podía admitir antes, que estaba fascinado con su firmeza, con la seguridad con la que hablaba, con su masculinidad, con su rostro, con que lo hubiera molido a golpes. Es como si la verdad se le hubiera revelado crudamente, sin darle tiempo a reproches o reclamos. Le gustaba, era así de simple. Se acuclilló, sintiéndose completamente miserable. Toda su vida había tratado de sofocar sus inclinaciones, al parecer era tan desviado como su hermano. Y pensar que había tenido como tres novias, pero siempre, de alguna manera se había sentido incompleto, incomprendido, como si el esfuerzo y el amor de ellas no llegara a colmar por completo sus expectativas, y claro, ¿cómo lo iban a hacer si él quería ser amado por otro hombre?

Recordó vagamente cuando se estaba haciendo un adolescente, lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con su mejor amigo, más que con la primera novia. Que aunque tenía algunas pequeñas dudas, lo atribuyó a los cambios propios de la edad, a "una etapa" de confusión, que se iría indefectiblemente, pero que ahora lo había aplastado, tanto tiempo reprimido dentro de él, había explotado con la furia de un huracán. Al besar a Levi sintió una pasión tan arrolladora, inmensa, terrorífica, naciendo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, que le había nublado los sentidos por completo. Era un mal hermano, qué malo, ¡el peor de todos los hermanos mayores existentes! Al final lo que estuvo haciendo simplemente era morirse de celos, ahora se daba cuenta. Que sus verdaderas intenciones estaban ocultas bajo el manto de "proteger a Eren". Cuando en verdad, él quería que Levi se fijara en su persona.

Levi, seguramente lo estaría odiando a estas alturas o riéndose de él. Cualquiera de las dos situaciones apestaba. Se levantó y se fue a preparar el almuerzo, necesitaba despejar su mente. Pero cuando estaba cortando las verduras sintió los ruidos de la puerta principal al abrirse y casi se terminó rebanando los dedos de los nervios que sentía. Él, un hombre grande, poniéndose nervioso como una quinceañera en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Inspiró y trató de mantener la compostura.

Lo sintiño ir y venir por el departamento, hasta que finalmente se pareció por la cocina.

—Oi, voy a la tienda un momento, necesito comprar cosas de librería, ¿hace falta algo? —dijo el otro como si nada hubiera sucedido antes, y mentalmente le agradeció por eso.

—Algún refresco, agua mineral y un sachet de leche, se ha terminado.

—Bien, ¿estás cocinando? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, estoy salteando unas verduras para acompañar unas costeletas, tal vez haga huevos revueltos también.

—Eso suena bien, bueno ya vuelvo.

—¡Levi! Compra pan, también.

—Ok.

Almorzaron mirando la tele, un noticiero. Esporádicamente comentaron alguna novedad y luego Levi se dedicó a preparar los pedidos para sacarlos con el correo. Zeke se ofreció para ayudarlo a embalar y el azabache aceptó. Todo parecía haber quedado en una perfecta armonía. Pero en verdad ambos sólo estaban fingiendo.

—Ten cuidado con esos —dijo señalando unas cajas—. Son muy delicados, fíjate allí, hay plástico con burbujas, primero lo envuelves con eso, y luego cuando los pones en la caja le metes esas ojivas pequeñas de telgopor para aminorar el impacto. Una vez embalados, no olvides esas etiquetas adhesivas que dicen "frágil".

—Entendido.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas embalando los productos. Levi imprimía las facturas y los nombres y etiquetaba prolijamente todo. Había música instrumental escocesa de fondo, todo parecía marchar bien. Un par de veces sus manos se rozaron al alcanzarse algunas cosas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Finalmente tuvieron los veintitrés bultos terminados. Los metieron en cajas más grandes y los cubrieron con plásticos. Zeke ayudó a Levi a llevarlos al coche y lo acompañó al correo para el despacho. Levi lo acompañó a una óptica para que le arreglaran los anteojos y luego volvieron, esta vez el rubio trató de cerrar las puertas con suavidad.

Para entonces se había hecho tarde, pero no dejaba de llover. Levi se puso con su notebook para contactar a los clientes con sus correos y pasarles los detalles de los números de guías para que hicieran el seguimiento correspondiente. Luego de un rato miró con algo de gracia como Zeke achinaba los ojos para poder continuar con su trabajo, aunque en el fondo se sintió algo culpable de que no contara con sus anteojos. De todas maneras se los tendrían listos al otro día. Pensaba retirarlos él y pagar el arreglo, después de todo había sido por su violencia que habían terminado rotos.

—Iré a fumar —avisó, mientras salía al balcón.

A los pocos minutos sintió la puerta de la mampara abrirse, el rubio se apostó a su costado, apoyado en la baranda del balcón. Se sorprendió al verlo sacar un paquete de cigarrillos y prender uno.

—¿Así que fumabas?

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Pero es verdad que detesto que el olor quede impregnado en las cortinas y los muebles, así que te joderé con que fumes afuera hasta que me vaya.

—Bueno, es cierto, el olor se impregna fácil.

—Esencia de naranja —el azabache lo miró—. Los perfumes ambientales con esencia de naranja hacen que el olor se distinga menos.

—Gracias por el dato. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con los pedidos.

—Vaya que vendes mucho. La verdad era que quería preguntarte sobre una figura, es de una serie vieja ya, pero que a mí me encantaba, tal vez me digas si puedo conseguir algo.

—¿Qué serie? —dijo Levi acercándose.

—Mazinger Z. Es el único animé que vi en mi vida. Siempre quise recuperar cierto jugue-, quiero decir figura de acción, que mi padre me había regalado cuando era pequeño. Era uno que lanzaba sus puños —agregó con una suave sonrisa.

—Oh. No lo puedo creer —agregó Levi, tirando la colilla y riéndose un poco—. Es mi serie favorita, y casualmente tengo esa figura que dices, aunque te anticipo que es bastante cara.

—¿También te gusta?

—Soy fan para ser precisos, ven te mostraré.

Levi lo llevó a sus estantes, pero sacó unas cajas que tenía al fondo del salón. Zeke se sentó sobre sus piernas al igual que Levi.

—Aquí están. Es parte de mi colección.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Zeke sonrió abiertamente mientras levantaba una de las figuras envueltas prolijamente en plástico—. ¡Minerva! ¿Tienes al Varon Ashler?

El rubio parecía un niño, deslumbrado por esas reliquias.

—El mejor villano ever, siempre me atrajo mucho esa dualidad que tenía.

—Vas a reírte, pero me preguntaba que cuando tenía que ir al baño cómo le hacía.

Ambos rieron a gusto y comenzaron a hablar de los episodios, a medida que Zeke sacaba las figuras y se emocionaba con la charla.

—Espera aquí, te traeré la figura de la que hablamos antes.

—¡Joder! Mira éste piler, incluso tiene a Koji Kabuto adentro, ¡qué genial!

—Aquí tienes —dijo alcanzándole el blíster sellado.

Zeke lo tomó en sus manos y se quedó unos minutos en silencio, admirándolo.

—Es el mismo. No lo puedo creer. Te lo compraré, no importa lo que valga.

—Ya, qué más da, es tuyo, considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte. Pero no esperes que se repita. Es sólo que me di cuenta que eres un fan de buena cepa como yo.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo así como así, vamos, cóbrame lo que corresponde.

—No puedo, Eren me mataría, eres de la familia además. Hagamos esto, si quieres considéralo como la primer pieza de tu colección. Cuando quieras agrandarla, me haces a mí los pedidos. ¿Ok?

—Muchas gracias, Levi.

El azabache se sintió conmovido por el expresión del rubio, de hecho se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose fijamente.

—Bueno, vamos a guardar todo esto —decidió cortar el ambiente Levi, o estaba seguro que las cosas se desvirtuarían.

Zeke lo ayudó. Y luego decidieron pedirse una pizza y mirar algunos episodios de la serie en el enorme televisor. Rieron a carcajadas, mientras Zeke no se despegaba de su nueva adquisición y hablaban hasta por los codos de su ferviente fanatismo.

—En casa tengo algunos mangas de esa época, están muy bien conservados. Algún día ven a Rusia así te los muestro, te vas a desmayar.

—Genial —aceptó Levi, muy a gusto, mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca que habían preparado luego de la pizza.

Después de dos horas seguidas de animé, hablaron sobre los avances de la película que saldría el año entrante.

—Al final no eres tan gruñón y estreñido —bromeó Zeke empujando uno de los hombros de Levi.

—Tú tampoco eres tan idiota, solo un poco —respondió, devolviendo el golpe.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué fuerza!

—No soy tan fuerte, eres un debilucho —replicó Levi y volvió a golpearlo.

Zeke se giró mirándolo con picardía y comenzaron a golpearse como dos bobos, quejándose de vez en cuando, al fin rieron, pero el rubio estaba de nuevo casi encima de Levi. Las risas se acabaron de repente y el hombre volvió a tomarlo con ambas manos del rostro y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez más despacio que en la mañana, con gran sentimiento.

Levi lo agarró de las muñecas, intentando débilmente separarse, pero al fin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar sin pensar claramente. Sus besos eran algo rudos, pero bastante agradables, excepto por la molesta barba. Sus lenguas se enredaron y justo en el momento en que Zeke intentó abrazarlo y juntar sus cuerpos, el celular en el bolsillo de Levi comenzó a sonar y vibrar ruidosamente.

Se separaron de inmediato. Levi se puso de pie, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, sacó el aparato y el nombre en la pantalla fueron como mil dardos de realidad al centro del pecho. Atendió de inmediato y se fue al balcón para hablar tranquilo.

—¿E-Eren?

—Sí, duh, ¿quién más? ¿Qué pasó? Estuve esperando tu llamada, amor. Mira la hora, ¿te dormiste de nuevo en el sillón?

Levi miró su reloj pulsera, casi las once de la noche.

—Lo siento, mocoso. Se… se me pasó volando el tiempo, disculpa.

—Oh, está bien. Zeke tampoco me contestó, ¿está en casa?

—Sí, creo que ya se fue… a acostar, digo.

—¿Qué sucede? Te siento algo agitado.

—No, nada, no estoy agitado.

—Mmm, ¿volvieron a pelear?

—No, te lo juro por mi vida, no peleamos.

—Bien, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo. Ya estoy por dormir, quería escucharte antes. Te extraño, siento que la última vez que dormimos abrazados fue hace una eternidad.

—Sí, siento lo mismo. Te necesito, mocoso. ¿A qué hora regresas mañana?

—A ver, salimos a las 9 de la mañana, calculo que llegaremos poco más de las cinco.

—Te estaré esperando.

—Gracias, Levi. Te amo, tonto.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Rogaré para que las horas pasen rápido.

—Yo también, dulces sueños.

—Descansa. Adiós.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla y sintiendo una terrible culpa en el pecho. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Era hora de darle un corte. El viento frío de la noche lo despabiló del todo. Cuando regresó, Zeke estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentado en el living, el televisor apagado.

—Zeke.

—Está bien, en serio. No hace falta aclarar nada. Sé que tal vez debería estar pidiéndote disculpas por mi comportamiento, pero lo cierto es… que no me arrepiento —Se puso de pie y lo miró con algo de melancolía—. Esto no está bien. Y ambos amamos a Eren, así que no intentaré nada más. Gracias por la figura, iré a dormir —dijo tomándola entre sus manos y alejándose.

—Sí, buenas noches.

A Levi le costó dormir esa noche. Realmente que no veía las horas de tener a su mocoso entre los brazos.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ir solo a la terminal, Zeke lo acompañó. Eren bajó sonriendo enormemente y los abrazó a los dos.

—¿Qué tal, cachorrito? ¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó su hermano contento.

—¡Más que bien! Y les traje recuerdos. Hay un lago hermoso por allá.

Se fueron a la casa en el auto de Levi, estando Zeke no podía simplemente llevarse a Eren a un hotel como tenía planeado en un principio. Sin embargo grande sería la sorpresa cuando se sentaron a cenar.

—Bueno, quería avisarles que mañana me voy —dijo Zeke, cortando la carne y sin reclamos de por medio esta vez, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos—. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, y la verdad ayer recibí un correo de que me necesitan para la exploración y la evaluación de unos suelos en Alemania. Gracias por la hospitalidad —dijo levantando su copa y los tres aceptaron el saludo.

Eren no podía creer el ambiente armonioso en el que estaba todo ahora. De vez en cuando los miraba de reojo para ver si sólo fingían o qué.

—Por cierto, cuando vayas a Rusia, cachorro —agregó el rubio—, puedes llevar a tu pareja, la invitación es para ambos.

A Eren casi se le sale la mandíbula ante las palabras de su hermano, luego le sonrió contento.

—Gracias, Zeke. Aunque dudo que Levi quiera ir, aborrece el frío y la nieve, ¿qué dices, amor?

—Lo pensaré, gracias por la invitación igual.

Al otro día llevaron al rubio al aeropuerto. Se despidieron y retornaron al departamento.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre ustedes para que de la noche a la mañana se llevaran tan bien —exclamó Eren mirando acusadoramente a Levi.

—Mis puños, tienen el don de calmar a las fieras.

—No jodas.

—Ven aquí, ya basta de huir, mocoso, no me vuelvas a cambiar de tema, hoy no te salvas con nada de nada.

—Deja que me vista apropiadamente —le largó con un suave tono de seducción—, o mejor sería decir, que me desvista apropiadamente. ¿Dónde están los trajes?

—Nada de trajes hoy —exclamó tomando su muñeca y tirando de él hasta hacerlo caer pesadamente entre sus piernas en el sofá—. Te quiero así, tal y como eres, no necesito nada más para excitarme.

—Oh, creo que te dejaré solito más seguido, parece que extrañarme te aviva la pasión.

—Nada de dejarme solo otra vez, menos con tu hermano.

—¿Eh? Pensé que… ah —soltó un suave gemido, porque Levi ya estaba besando ardorosamente su cuello—, ya se llevaban mejor, ¿era todo una farsa?

—No, pero igualmente, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Y ya calla de una vez y colabora.

Se besaron profundamente. Definitivamente, no había mejores besos, ni mejores labios, ni mejor persona para complementarlo que Eren. A él pertenecía su corazón, su alma, su polla. Rió entre los besos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo, mocoso.

—Y yo a ti, tonto.

.

Luna de Acero… suspirando…


	3. Epílogo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y bueno, no podía dejarlo así, necesitaba un cierre más adecuado, me avisan qué les ha parecido, porfisss? Si consigo unos 10 reviews con este epílogo, prometo subir mañana sabrozón capítulo lemonoso al extremo Riren. Besitos mi amores!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** fluff, angs, peleas, lime casi lemon, palabras altisonantes, nothing more.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Nunca te diré algo que no sea cierto.**_

 _ **Entre nosotros, siempre la verdad.**_

 _ **Aunque te mate a ti saberla, aunque**_

 _ **muera yo al decirle".**_

 _ **Mind of Brando**_

 _ **.**_

.

¡Qué lindo era que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad!

El simio mutante se había ido hacía más de tres semanas, al fin Eren y Levi volvían a su dulce y pacífica rutina diaria.

El joven estaba sentado en la falda de Levi, mientras ambos fingían mirar el noticiero, el café estaba ya frío en las tazas, y la silla crujía bajo el peso de dos cuerpos refregándose. Los gemidos ahogados, las pieles calientes, las caricias apretadas, las lenguas explorando sus bocas, los mantenían bastante ocupados. Hasta que sonó el celular de Eren.

—Déjalo... mmm… —le sugirió Levi, mientras besaba el terso cuello.

Eren miró de reojo la pantalla y detuvo los besos.

—Dame un segundo, es importante, ya regreso —explicó dulcemente, dejándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, tomó el aparato y salió al balcón.

Levi suspiró, bebió un trago de café frío para calmarse un poco. Tenía una prominente erección entre las piernas y estaba contando los segundos para que Eren terminara esa maldita conversación y regresara. Cambió de canal, no tenía ganas de empezar un día deprimente. Se levantó, abrió su agenda en su celular y revisó las actividades del día, tenía varias cosas que hacer, sobre todo compras de algunas figuras que hoy iniciaban la pre venta, siempre era mejor asegurarse antes de lamentarlo.

Respondió unos cuantos e-mails, pero entonces frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué tanto hablaba Eren? Miró al balcón, fácil llevaba más de media hora allí, ¿no se estaría congelando? Se levantó y le acercó una campera.

—Ah, gracias —adujo el joven y se la colocó—. Es privado, ¿me das espacio? —le pidió tapando el auricular de su celular.

Levi se sorprendió un poco del adusto trato, pero finalmente asintió, cerró la mampara y regresó adentro. Prendió un cigarro, al parecer algo pasaba, seguro era la insufrible de Mikasa contándole alguna de sus problemas amorosos o el rubito ese, ¿Armin era?, que estaba con algunos inconvenientes en su casa. Como sea, era obvio que el candente encuentro que planificaba tener se había ido al tacho. ¡Qué remedio! Debería esperar a la noche.

Se dispuso a calentarle el té con leche de su novio que se había enfriado, seguramente cuando volviera del balcón necesitaría alguna bebida caliente, o un abrazo suyo. Últimamente andaba bastante cachondo, Eren se burlaba, decía que estaba en época de celo, porque Levi no escatimaba momento para toquetearlo y meterle mano. Ni que el joven se enojara, todo lo contrario, Eren amaba que Levi estuviera encima suyo. Siempre fingía que no quería los primeros minutos, y luego carcajeándose se convertía en toda una bomba apasionada y lasciva.

Levi prendió su notebook y comenzó a reservar las pre ventas, los minutos seguían pasando, se estaba debatiendo entre ir a ver si estaba bien o quedarse, cuando sintió el ruido de la mampara abriéndose. Eren entró con semblante serio.

—Se te enfrió el té, lo calentaré. ¿Quieres unos sándwiches de queso caliente? Los tostaré.

—Sí, quiero todo eso, tengo hambre —contestó de inmediato relajando un poco el rostro.

Levi dispuso todo en la cocina. Mientras esperaba que los sándwiches se tostaran, sintió los brazos de Eren alrededor de su cintura y su boca todavía fría besando el borde de su cuello. Acarició con su mano libre las hebras de cabello marrón y despeinado.

—Te amo, Levi, te amo mucho —le soltó el joven y el hombre sonrió.

Se semi giró y le dejo un beso en los labios.

—Yo también te amo, mocoso.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

—No sé, como dos toneladas.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, anciano? —el joven se rió muy divertido.

—¿Anciano? No te excedas idiota, sólo te llevo 7 años. Vamos, ya están los sándwiches.

Si bien Levi no pudo lograr tener sexo mañanero, al menos disfrutaron de un abundante desayuno, lleno de risas y miradas de amor. Eren le guiñaba de vez en cuando un precioso ojo, y refregaba su pie en su falda provocativamente.

—Vamos a la cama, anda —casi le suplicó el más bajo acariciando su pie.

—Tengo una idea muchísimo mejor. Yo iré a comprar algunas cositas que nos van a ayudar mucho. ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que deberíamos probar esos masajes tántricos? Bueno, estuve investigando al respecto, no quise decírtelo, compré un libro bastante… explícito, no voy a contarte nada más al respecto. Después de todo ya terminé de cursar, así que… aguantemos un poco —habló seductoramente, mientras se relamía los labios—. Tengo un almuerzo pendiente con Mikasa y Armin, pero luego, esta noche, pienso entretenerte hasta el amanecer.

—Bien, me parece una idea fantástica —aceptó de inmediato Levi, resoplando con gusto.

Definitivamente era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Tratar de pasar el resto del día sin que sus pensamientos derivaran en poses pervertidas, en recordar los gemidos de su hermoso novio y en que su entrepierna no se levantara a cada rato, fue algo bastante complicado. Eren estuvo prácticamente todo el día afuera. Incluso almorzó con sus amigos y le mandó una selfie en McDonalds. Al pendejo le encantaba la comida chatarra, menos mal que la familia Jaeger tenía buenos genes.

Eso le hizo acordar de repente a un Jaeger muy rubio, con el que tuvo unos jugosos besos semanas atrás. Zeke le había escrito un par de veces, escuetos mensajes con algunas fotos de paisajes de su ciudad natal y la colección de mangas antiguos de Mazinger Z. No hubo alusiones personales de ninguna índole, a Dios gracias. Para él el asuntillo ese estaba absolutamente zanjado. Aunque si era completamente honesto, le generaba aún una pequeña incomodidad, una culpa que no se iba del todo. Pero ya que, no se podía cambiar el pasado. Estaba algo arrepentido, pero nada se podía hacer. Además estaba seguro ciento por ciento que nunca, jamás, volvería a ocultarle cosas a Eren, o que caería tan fácil ante el ataque de alguien. Amaba a Eren, fin del asunto.

Suspiró y se puso a limpiar, necesitaba llenar las horas hasta que pudiera estar a solas con su novio por la noche. Se había propuesto cocinarle una deliciosa cena, pero las quejas de Zeke habían sido válidas, si bien cocinaba medianamente decente, lejos estaba de hacerlo delicioso. Por lo que decidió ir a un restaurante cercano y pedir un menú extranjero. Le gustaba tener detalles con su pareja, y después de todo el mocoso iba a estar muy dispuesto esa noche, sería bueno preparar el ambiente.

Salió, hizo la reserva para que le entregaran un menú árabe a determinada hora en la puerta de su casa, luego fue a buscar un champagne y un rico vino, velas, flores e inciensos. Eren era amante de los ambientes perfumados. Finalmente compró un mantel negro.

Volvió a la casa. Nuevamente limpió la sala, colocó los inciensos, música instrumental relajante y sugestiva. Puso el mantel nuevo sobre la mesa, lo adornó con un hermoso jarrón de porcelana china donde colocó un ramillete de rosas azules, blancas y amarillas. Sacó las copas de bordes dorados, los platos blancos importados, el juego de cubiertos de plata, y finalmente puso un candelero con dos velas blancas largas, a mitad de cuerpo las adornó con un moño de cinta riboné dorado. Dobló las servilletas de tela negra como si fueran cisnes y las dejó sobre los platos. Admiró su obra desde varios ángulos, terminó de corregir pequeños detalles, y al fin decidió ir a bañarse.

Eren le mandó un mensaje, avisando que llegaría en dos horas más tardar. La cena estaría llegando en una hora, así que tenía todo perfectamente calculado. Suspiró satisfecho y se metió en el baño. Se afeitó pulcramente la entrepierna, se recortó las uñas de las manos y pies. Se refregó muy bien con una esponja vegetal, tomó un baño de inmersión con sales hidratantes unos quince minutos y finalmente se duchó. Se terminó de secar, encremó su esculpido cuerpo, y se puso el conjunto que a Eren más le gustaba. Una remera blanca de algodón, muy fina y completamente pegada al cuerpo, con un sweater liviano de hilo negro, un pantalón de vestir negro con su cinto favorito (un regalo de Eren de hacía unos meses), sus zapatos charolados y una pashmina color tiza.

Estaba terminando de lustrar los zapatos cuando llegó la cena. Preció el horno y lo puso en una hermosa charola y lo dejó allí en fuego mínimo para que se mantuviera caliente. El tabule (ensalada fría de tomate, cebolla, triguillo y apio), lo puso en la heladera. Tenía helado para postre, y ya se estaba imaginando en embadurnar a su novio para comerlo (literalmente) y lamérselo de todas partes.

Puso hielo en la hielera, adonde colocó la botella de champagne y prendió los inciensos. Se sentó tranquilamente a terminar de tomar algunas ventas y arreglar otros envíos, hasta que finalmente llegó Eren. Claro que el joven no pudo abrir la puerta con su llave porque Levi había puesto el seguro. Bajó las luces de la sala, prendió las velas, subió un poco la música, mientras escuchaba a Eren renegar y tocar a la puerta. Abrió, mirándolo seductoramente.

—¿Levi? Wow…

Tuvo que quedarse mudo unos segundos, la llave todavía en la mano, bolsas en la otra, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja. ¡Qué sabroso estaba! Levi se acercó y lo levantó estilo nupcial, arrancándole un quejidito de asombro, y finalmente una carcajada. Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó suave en los labios.

Levi lo bajó en la sala cerca de la mesa.

—¡Joder! ¿Hiciste todo esto para mí?

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

—No es justo, mírame, estoy todo sucio y feo.

—Tú jamás serás feo, y con respecto a la suciedad, puedo encargarme de eso.

—No bromees, iré a bañarme —se detuvo unos momentos para mirar todo otra vez—. No lo puedo creer, esto es tan genial —sacó su celular y tomó una selfie.

Mientras Eren se preparaba, Levi llevó los platos para decorarlos en la cocina. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, frunció el ceño al ver que era Zeke llamándolo. Decidió poner en silencio el aparato e ignorarlo. Sin embargo recibió cuatro llamadas más. Levi estaba intrigado, ¿qué sucedía con ese orangután, ahora?

Su celular se llenó de mensajes, por lo que lo bloqueó temporalmente, ni siquiera se dignó leer el contenido. Hoy era noche de amor, de pasión, de sexo ardiente, no había Dios que pudiera arruinar este momento.

Se puso a preparar un puré muy suave, recordando que Eren no era muy fanático del tabule. Hizo una crema agria para acompañar y justo cuando volvía a la sala, se quedó estupefacto. Eren estaba tirado en toda la extensión del respaldar del sofá, con una musculosa transparente negra, un short de viníl negro también, imposiblemente ajustado, tanto que Levi pensó que se habría echado aceite encima para que le entrara, borcegos militares negros en sus agraciados pies, largos guantes de vinil hasta por encima de los codos, el cabello revuelto (más de lo usual, dándole un toque salvaje), los preciosos ojos delineados.

El hombre tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no arrojar los platos al piso, pero afortunadamente llegó a dejarlos sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con su mirada azul esa tersa piel expuesta e incitante. Eren sonrió seductoramente y se acercó caminando muy seguro. Dejó un intrigante beso en la punta de su nariz y procedió a sentarse.

—Bueno, va a ser complicado no cortarme un dedo si te tengo así frente a mí —agregó Levi tomando su lugar.

Eren sonrió más ampliamente aún, en cierta manera tenía un aura perversa alrededor.

—Tengo hambre, mi amor, así que primero comamos adecuadamente, luego te prometo que quedaras ronco de tanto… gritar y gemir.

El hombre refregó las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos nerviosamente. No veía las horas de llevárselo a la cama, o sobre la mesa, o en el sofá, incluso en el balcón, ¡donde sea, pero ya!

Eren se pasó toda la cena lamiendo los cubiertos, y tirando frases provocativas, mientras batía sus pestañas tupidas (¿acaso tenía máscara de pestañas puesta?). Levi contenía la respiración, bebía y trataba de pensar en cosas que lo enfriaran completamente, porque estaba a poco de perder el control.

—No hace falta el postre —sentenció Eren limpiando su boca con la servilleta negra y dando por concluida la cena.

Se puso de pie y miró sobre su hombro al otro, en una muda invitación a que lo siguiera al cuarto. Por primera vez el hombre dejó la vajilla sucia sobre la mesa y lo siguió de inmediato. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, se besaron apasionadamente, al fin Levi pudo apretar ese redondo trasero, gruñendo complacido.

—Es-espera un minuto, o arruinarás la sorpresa, solo será un minuto.

Levi suspiró y frunció el ceño, tratando de no molestarse, porque ya no era capaz de esperar nada.

—Compré un obsequio para ti.

Sonriendo espléndidamente Eren le acercó una bolsa de la que salían papeles cometa fucsias, amarillos y turquesas. El hombre abrió la misma y metió la mano, se sorprendió al sacar dos pares de esposas de metal, y no, no eran imitación.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijiste que deberíamos animarnos a cosas nuevas? ¿No es ésta una ocasión ideal?

Levi se quedó mudo algunos segundos sopesando la situación. No le gustaba ser dominado. Atado menos, tenía un mal recuerdo de eso cuando niño en una salida con los jóvenes exploradores a los que asistía en ese entonces, lo ataron a un árbol y hasta que lo encontró el instructor tres horas después lo habían picado unas cuantas abejas. Miró a Eren, a sus preciosos ojos, parecía entusiasmado con el tema.

—Bueno, no sé…

—Anda, te lo compensaré muy bien, mira —dijo sacando una botella de aceite de almendras de adentro de la misma bolsa—. Los masajes, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm… No lo sé… ¿Es necesario?

—Es solo un juego, ¿no confías en mí?

—Mmm, pero no mucho rato.

—De acuerdo. Entonces empecemos, saquemos esta ropa estorbosa, aunque te queda condenadamente bien.

Mientras Eren lo iba desnudando, no faltaron besos, caricias y toques intensos, hasta que lo dejó sólo con unos bonitos bóxers negros, donde se perfilaba la enorme erección. Eren lo empujó a la cama, puso algunos almohadones contra el respaldar de la misma, preguntando siempre si Levi estaba a gusto. Cuando el de cabello negro se lo confirmó, se sentó a horcajadas, para ir colocando las esposas de una manera muy sensual, una a su muñeca, otra a uno de los extremos del respaldar de la cama que era de madera maciza. Primero colocó la derecha, Levi pasó saliva, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, su brazo quedó completamente extendido, luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo.

—Excelente —dijo Eren mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¿Puedes intentar moverte?

Levi tiró de sus agarres con algo de fuerza, no podía hacerlo, estaba a su completa merced. Lo miró con algo de seriedad.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, te sacaré ese mal humor.

Eren se sacó la musculosa transparente y los borcegos, se quedó únicamente con el short y los guantes. Puso un poco de aceite en sus manos, y sin dejar de sonreírle comenzó a untarlo con mucha suavidad. El roce del viníl junto con el aceite, le producía a Levi una inquietante sensación, pero no dejaba de ser erótica y agradable.

Pellizcó un poco sus tetillas y se deleitó embadurnando cada pequeña porción de piel, repasando una y otra vez esas fantásticos abdominales que tenía su pareja. La piel iba quedando brillosa y apetecible.

—Ya, no me tortures, mocoso —le casi suplicó con la voz ronca y contaminada de deseo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, tenemos toda la noche.

Lo besó por varios minutos, mientras con su palma frotaba delicadamente la entrepierna de Levi por encima de la tela negra. El hombre se retorcía y resoplaba, frustrado, buscando más contacto y más estímulo, pero no lo lograba. Al fin bufó molesto. Eren se rió ante su molestia.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos a atender a este pequeño como se debe.

—Hey, ¿a quién le dices pequeño?

Eren no respondió, deslizó sus bóxers por sus piernas para quitárselos.

—Oh, miren nada más. Ya estabas todo preparado —comentó al ver que estaba rasurado, y de inmediato se relamió con gusto.

Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Levi para lamer con gusto, el de cabello azabache cerró los ojos, jadeando emocionado. ¡Al fin un poco de alivio! Eren lo miraba ocasionalmente mientras lo engullía goloso. Lamía desde la base hasta la punta y luego lo engullía lo máximo que podía, sendas gotas de saliva se deslizaban de sus comisuras y resbalaban por los testículos de Levi, dejando su hombría lubricada y brillante. Alternaba con sus manos, aún con los guantes, provocándole escalofríos a su pareja. Pero en medio del festín, se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Lo había olvidado! Faltó un regalito —manoteó la bolsa y sacó una especie de tubito pequeño y fino de algo como acero, con algunas bolitas distribuidas a lo largo del cuerpo del mismo y una especie de anillo o aro en uno de los extremos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un pin o un plug para el pene ¿bonito, no? ¿Alguna vez usaste uno?

—¿Para qué? Oi, oi, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? —dijo replegando las piernas y mirándolo con desconfianza.

Eren tomó el pene de Levi con una mano, y con el dedo índice de la otra, golpeando en la punta de donde una pegajosa gota de líquido preseminal se apreciaba, le dijo con seriedad.

—Voy a metértelo por esta abertura. Está muy bueno, ya verás, eso sí, no podrás eyacular hasta que te lo saque.

—¡No, no, Eren! ¡No, espera!

—Quieto, si te mueves mientras lo inserto puede lastimarte seriamente, ¿no quieres terminar en el hospital con una herida de este tipo, o si?

—¡Eren! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Argh!

—Sh, sh, shhhh, ya pasará, es solo al principio, pero mira, es pequeño, y se desliza tan bien, son apenas cinco muy pequeñas esferitas, ¿las sientes, amor?

—No, no me gusta, E-Eren… por favor…

—¿Te duele? —el de ojos verdes lo miró atentamente, Levi estaba algo ruborizado, los dientes apretados, una vena hinchada sobre su frente.

—Es… molesto.

—¿Pero duele?

—No.

—Entonces podrás con esto, es solo un momento, vamos.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el artefacto estaba inserto por completo. Eren lo compensó con profundas lamidas y succiones, logrando que Levi se relajara un poco.

—Buen chico, seguiremos con los masajes.

Se puso de pie, tomó de nuevo el aceite, embadurnó sus cuartos traseros sugestivamente, sentándose dándole la espalda a Levi, refregó su trasero comprimido en ese short que ahora estaba todo resbaloso por el aceite sobre la endurecida polla de su novio, echándole seductoras miradas de tanto en tanto por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué tal, mmm?

—Grandioso… —Levi respiraba agitado, disfrutando de todos los roces.

A su vez Eren acariciaba las fornidas piernas con sus manos, movía las caderas en círculos y Levi estaba a un paso de volverse loco, entre el plug que le impedía correrse y ese cuerpo precioso que lo incitaba de todas las formas posibles. Eren no se destacaba por tener tanto autocontrol. Por lo general bastaba que se la chupara un poco para tenerlo de piernas abiertas suplicando por su verga. Pero ahora… Si bien disfrutaba enormemente del espectáculo, ya no daba más de caliente.

—¡Ya, Eren, te lo suplico!

—Dime lo que quieres, Levi, quiero escucharte. No te contengas.

—Te la quiero meter, pendejo de mierda.

—¿Eso nada más?

—Te quiero follar hasta que te salten los sesos, quiero hundirme en tu agujero ahora, ¡joder! ¡Estoy que exploto, maldición! Ya sácame esta mierda, te haré gozar hasta que te quedes afónico.

Eren detuvo sus movimientos y una limpia carcajada se desprendió de su garganta. Levi observó todo un poco desconcertado. El joven se puso de pie y lo miró muy seriamente.

—Así que… ¿Estás tan caliente que ya no das más? —El hombre asintió—. ¿Quieres acabar? —exclamó casi gimiendo y acariciándose con los guantes, Levi volvió a asentir—. ¿Aquí, en mi agujero, quieres llenarlo? —esta vez se giró y acarició su culo lascivamente.

—¡Joder, sí! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, carajo?! ¡Desátame, quiero follarte duro, cabrón!

Eren carraspeó, tomó el celular de Levi y acercándose lo puso sobre su rojo e hinchado pene. Se acercó y le susurró candente al oído.

—Si taaan caliente estás… ¿qué tal si llamas a Zeke para se encargue de ti, idiota de mierda?

—¿Qué? —la cara de confusión y desconcierto de Levi era un poema.

—Sí, lo sé todo. Tooodo lo que hiciste con mi hermano, hijo de tu puta madre. ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar?

—Oi, es-espera, Eren, no sé qué te habrá dicho Zeke, pero no te and-

—¿Lo besaste? —Levi lo miró asustado, el semblante de Eren daba un poco de miedo—. No me mientas, ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo.

—Yo no lo besé, Eren —Levi tiró del agarre, pero era imposible, las esposas eran de verdad y resistentes—. Él me besó a mí.

—Oh, ¿las dos veces? —el hombre asintió y corrió la mirada incómodo—. Y supongo que en ambas oportunidades lo rechazaste, como era de esperarse. Después de todo eres lo suficientemente fuerte para darle una paliza, ¿no?

Levi pasó saliva y relajó un poco el semblante antes de contestar.

—La… la primera vez lo hice, de hecho, me fui del departamento.

—Ajá, ¿y la siguiente? —Levi no dijo nada, Eren apretó sus labios—. ¿Te gustó?

El hombre agachó la cabeza, debería haberse sincerado con el mocoso mucho antes.

—Respóndeme, Levi.

—S-sí, me gustó. Pero yo no lo amo, eso quedó claro.

—Sabes, puedo entender que tengas un momento de debilidad, ninguna pareja es perfecta, y sé que nada dura para siempre, que todos podemos caer en la tentación y todo eso. Lo que no entiendo y no entenderé es que me lo hayas ocultado. Porque, ¿sabes?, si yo hubiera besado a otra persona, o lo que sea que hubiera hecho que fuera más allá de los límites de amistad o la familiaridad, tú serías el primero al que se lo diría. Con todo el remordimiento o vergüenza que eso me provoque… ¡Porque yo no te mentiría! Tú nunca me lo ibas a decir.

—Lo siento, Eren, no quería lastimarte, yo pensé que si te lo decía ibas a enojarte.

—¡Pues sí! ¿Es lo lógico, no? ¿Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, no sería igual acaso?

—Lo siento.

—Tus disculpas ahora no me sirven. Estoy muy enojado, Levi. Fue mi hermano el que se sinceró conmigo porque lo consumía la culpa, ¿y tú? Acostándote a mi lado, día tras día, besándome y haciendo de cuenta que nada sucedía, ¿cómo pudiste?

—Lo siento, ya te lo dije, sé que estuve mal, pero sólo fue un beso, eso es todo.

—¡Fueron dos! —rugió Eren colérico.

—Bueno, bueno, dos, pero te amo a ti, ¡te amo a ti, Eren!

—No lo sé, no puedo pensar con claridad en este momento —apretó los puños aún con los guantes y de pronto relajó su semblante. Levi lo miraba atento—. En realidad, creo que si hay algo que me va a ayudar a relajarme.

Se puso de pie, revolvió en el ropero y de un estante de arriba sacó un palo de béisbol, de esos que se usan para golpear las bolas y los giró entre sus manos.

—Oi, moc-Eren, ¡Eren! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Ya lo verás, maldito infiel, ya lo verás.

Se retiró unos momentos de la habitación, Levi tenía el corazón acelerado. Lo escuchó revolver afuera, hasta que al fin volvió con una caja de cartón y algunas cosas adentro. Puso una silla a los pies de la cama, justo frente a Levi. Entonces lo primero que sacó de la caja era una hermosa figura, en extremo rara, del personaje samurái Sushada Kenpo. La puso sobre la silla y tomó el bate, los ojos de Levi se abrieron al máximo al entender lo que iba a suceder.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA, EREN, ESPERA! ¡JODERRRR!

¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Tres certeros golpes y la figura quedó completamente arruinada.

—¡Esa sale 700 dólares, joder!

—Me vale, Levi, era fea de todos modos. Veamos, oh, esta nunca me gustó.

Eren sacó un Yack Face, extremadamente raro, de la serie Star Wars, ya que sólo se había vendido en tres países en 1993, y éste además estaba en el empaque.

—¡NOOOO! ¡Nooo, Erennnn! ¡JODER, CARAJOOO!

—Eres muy ruidoso —el joven tomó una cinta de embalar color plateada y cortó un trozo, lo puso sobre la boca del hombre que tenía todas las venas del cuerpo sobresaliendo y tiraba de las esposas con rabia sin poder liberarse—. Muy bien, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, contigo pequeña mierdecilla.

¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Cinco poderosos golpes. Levi respiraba agitado, mirando todo con impotencia, las esposas lastimando sus blancas muñecas.

—¡Adiós, popó! —exclamó Eren tirando la figura destrozada a un costado—. Sigamos. ¿Sabes? Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, en serio.

Eren destrozó dos figuras más, Levi gruñó, se revolvió, e incluso a un paso estuvo de largarse a llorar, pero al fin se quedó quieto y serio.

El muchacho tomó las tres camisas que más le gustaban a su novio y las desparramó en la cama, luego tomó el aceite de los masajes y embadurnó dos de ellas, la tercera la usó para secarse el aceite que tenía él y el que tenía Levi. Pero eso no era todo.

—Mira, tu amada rumba —Eren sacó una aspiradora portátil, de alta tecnología, guidada por comando y además con capacidad autonómica, una verdadera belleza.

Levi cerró los ojos, no podía ver esa destrucción. Los pedazos volaron a varias partes. Finalmente Eren se sentó y suspiró. Dejó el bate a un costado y se sentó en la cama cerca de Levi, el hombre tenía los ojos rojos de aguantarse las lágrimas. Eren le arrancó la cinta de un solo tirón.

—Bueno, dime, ¿te dolió? —Levi asintió—. Pues me alegro. Ahora me voy, hasta luego.

El hombre no le pidió nada, solo guardó silencio. Eren fue a la cocina, se sirvió una buena porción de helado de chocolate y almendras, se colocó una campera ligera y se sentó a ver una película en el sillón. Luego de atragantarse, reírse hasta las lágrimas y dormirse una mini siesta. Regresó a la habitación. Levi seguía taciturno, su aspecto era en verdad temible. Para entonces eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Eren se acercó con cautela.

—Ya libérame —pidió con voz profunda.

—De acuerdo.

El joven obedeció, temblando un poco, pensando que a lo mejor se había excedido con su plan de "venganza". En realidad Mikasa era la que le había sugerido la mayor parte de las ideas llevadas a cabo. El hombre se sobó las muñecas, se puso de pie resoplando dolorido y se fue al baño, seguramente a quitarse el plug de metal, Eren lo había olvidado.

Eren escuchó la ducha por un buen rato. Luego Levi salió se puso un pijama y tomando su almohada y una manta del ropero, se retiró de la habitación para ir a dormir al living. Eren se sintió un poco culpable, pero al fin suspiró, cambió las sábanas, también se bañó y se fue a dormir.

En la oscuridad de la sala, Levi esta vez revisó su celular. Los mensajes desesperados de Zeke eran justamente para avisarle que había hablado con Eren esa misma mañana y que lo sentía mucho, pero que él no podía con la culpa. Apagó el celular y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Eren se despertó, Levi no había regresado a la cama, pero todo estaba limpio, las cosas que había roto ya no estaban y las ropas manchadas de aceite tampoco. Cuando fue a la sala, Levi trabajaba muy concentrado con su notebook, con auriculares, una taza de café a un costado y un cigarro en la boca. Se acercó a saludar, pero la mirada de asesino serial del hombre le hizo retroceder.

Pasó cerca de una semana en la que no se dirigieron la palabra. Eren pasaba más tiempo afuera que dentro de la casa, y se había deprimido bastante.

—No quiero terminar, Armin… —gimoteaba sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, no creo que sea motivo para que terminen, pero admite que la venganza no es el camino, Eren. Deberías haberlo hablado, ambos son adultos.

—Consuélame, tonto, no me hagas sentir peor.

—Ya, deja de poner esa cara, ve y habla con él, dile que no quieres terminar la relación, y hagan las cosas bien de ahora en más.

—Lo dices tan fácil.

—Enfréntalo de una vez, Eren.

—Meno —respondió infantilmente el muchacho, suspiró y decidió volver a su casa.

Levi estaba nuevamente con la PC, los auriculares y fumando, cuando sintió a Eren sentarse en la silla a su lado. Paró de escribir y lo miró seriamente, mientras se quitaba los auriculares. Se notaba que el joven estaba tratando de luchar consigo mismo, mientras fruncía el ceño, se relajaba y lo volvía a fruncir.

—Toma —dijo dejando sobre la mesa una ranita de yeso que usaba de alcancía—. Sé que mis ahorros tal vez no cubran las cosas que rompí, pero bueno, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en el café del padre de Reiner, así que juntaré más, lo prometo.

Levi suspiró, tomó la figura entre sus manos, estaba bastante pesada, pero la empujó a Eren de regreso.

—No quiero tus ahorros.

—Levi… ¡no quiero que terminemos! —exclamó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Ah? ¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas? —esta vez el más bajo suavizó su expresión, tomó las manos de Eren entre las suyas y suspiró—. No pienses idioteces, Eren, ¡joder! ¿Terminar? No, de ninguna manera. Estaba molesto, ¿ok? Tenías razón en enojarte.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó sorbiendo por la nariz, tratando de no llorar.

—Sí, pero eso tampoco te da el derecho de romper costosísimas figuras de colección. Como sea, tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier cosa, no me interesan esas figuras, ni la ropa, ni la… bueno la rumba fue un golpe muy bajo, pero tampoco tiene comparación contigo.

Apoyó su frente con la de Eren, y acarició su nuca suavemente.

—Te amo, Levi… ¡Pero no vuelvas a dejarte besar por mi hermano!

—Idiota, no lo haré, no necesito a nadie más en mi vida, perdóname.

Se abrazaron, pero tuvieron que ponerse de pie para hacerlo apropiadamente, luego se besaron con gran amor.

—Ah, necesitaba besarte, no quiero dormir solo.

—Ya, ambos fuimos idiotas.

Sonrieron suavemente. Eren cocinó el almuerzo y comieron como siempre, Levi con Eren sentado en su falda.

—Mi amor —le susurró Eren en su oído—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—La verdad es que sí… pero no tendremos sexo al menos por el siguiente mes.

—¿Ah?

—Estoy muy deprimido por mi pobre rumba.

—¿Me hablas en serio?

—Claro que no, hermoso, solo estaba bromeando, ven aquí, esta vez no te me escapas…

El sexo de reconciliación fue extraordinario, sus pieles ansiaban tanto estar juntas que era imposible separarlas por demasiado tiempo.

A poco menos de tres meses, Zeke hizo una video-llamada para presentarles a Willy, un rubio polaco de bonitas facciones que había conocido en un viaje de estudio en Europa. Les anunció que el año entrante los visitaría con su ahora "novio". Eren no paraba de reír.

Los tres aprendieron que siempre es mejor decir la verdad, las cosas que se esconden, tarde o temprano salen a flote de alguna manera…

.

By Luna de Acero… ahora sí, satisfecha.-


End file.
